Mockingbird
by some-asshole-just-likes-cake
Summary: "O-okay... I'll stop if you promise me something." "Anything." "Promise me you'll stay strong from here on." "I...I promise Anna." "You pinky swear?" Elsa smiled, "I pinky swear." Anna gave Elsa another kiss on the cheek. "OK Missus Anna, lets go shall we?" said the blonde quickly trying to hide the shaking in her voice. "Yes sir! wait...ma'am...yes...ma'am...sorrry..."[Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! So...have in mind that I'm not an English major. I'm not an experienced writer. You will find mistakes here and there, again, I'm not aiming to write a masterpiece. I'm not aiming to be compared to R9K or A Snowflake In Spring. What I'm aiming to do is entertain you with my own story about hopeless love. Give this a try and hopefully you stay with me 'till the end, I promise that with some time the chapters will get better and better both plot wise and grammar wise. With that said, give me a chance and don't hesitate to leave feedback, even if it's to say that my story sucks. **

**With all my love,**

**Some-asshole**

* * *

Elsa's hair was flying freely with the breeze. Each tear was like a boulder being lifted from her back; she looked down and saw how her tears seemed to vanish and never make it to the water below.

Nobody noticed her up on the bridge.

She saw how cars passed passed by, some of them would honk, but they always kept going.

It was as if she was invisible.

"There's nothing worth living for anymore" she said to herself, just above a whisper. Her shoulders shook from a light sob and she closed her eye.

She tightened her grip on the pole beside her as she opened her eyes and let them stared blankly at the sunrise, staring at each single color, but not paying attention to anything at all.

"I have to let it go" she said as she gathered courage, "it's not like someone would care... I would just be another body floating on the water."

She wiped her tears,

"They'll never see me cry. I'll jump in three..."

She set one foot over the gate

"...three..."

she breathed deeply as she put the other foot over the fence.

"...two..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she loosened her grip.

"...one..."

For a brief second she felt herself being free; she felt the light weight of not caring about anything anymore.

She felt a hand grabbing on to the back of her sweater stopping her from being truly free.

"What are you doing?" Came a startled voice behind her. "You're so much better than this.".

"Let me go," whispered Elsa as she tried to lean forward. The girl's grip was too tight. "I'm not worth it. please... J-just... let go!" yelled Elsa frustrated

"Do you think I'm really going to do that? Look, I don't know who your are but I-I-I can't let you end your life so soon... you're so young and... s-so beau-beautifull..."

Elsa turned towards the girl. She had two strawberry-blonde messy braids that hanged over her shoulders, a light green jacket, and Uggs. She had beautiful white skin covered with matching freckles. Her aqua eyes staring back at Elsa's. Who was this girl? Elsa couldn't stop staring at her... she was just so... beautiful... and so annoying!

"What do you want from me?"asked Elsa, "why do you want to save _ME_?"

Her face showed sadness, "t-this is the way... my-my father died... I don't want anyone else to feel the way I felt. I'm pretty sure you have a family... and they love you so much..." the girl's eyes were watery, "please, don't do this"

Elsa felt a boost of emotions going through her brain all at once... she heard a scream and everything went black.

* * *

The room reminded her of place in which she saw her mother. She would dream of her mother, as beautiful as always in a white room that almost made her skin glow. She was smiling at her as Elsa let out a light sob.

"Am I dead?"

Her mom held a finger up to her mouth 'shh' Elsa walked over to her, she hugged her, she let her hands play with her braid as they did when she was small. Elsa stared up at her mother, she saw how she vanished into thin air

"Mom don't go! Mom!"

And then she woke up

"MOM!" the blonde felt disoriented, she didn't know what had happened. "Am I dead?" She asked once again.

There was no response. She raised her head to see her surroundings. There was a small brown door, four white walls covered with posters about hygiene, a counter with her belongings carefully placed on top and a chair.

"Nope," said a familiar voice as the door opened, "You just fainted."

it was the girl from the bridge_. What the fuck does she want? Why would she waste her time _on _me? And why the fuck does my head hurt so much?! _thought Elsa,

"It was pretty scary, you almost crush me. Good thing I have strong arms."

The girl flexed her muscle to show Elsa her freckled, skinny arm which made her grin.

"What's so funny? I had to catch you so you wouldn't hit the pavement..."

Elsa reached behind her only to find an ice bag half melted on her pillow, _OOH that explains it_ she grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I did a poor job," replied the girl to the look on the blonde's face, "my name is Anna by the way." she said giving Elsa a heartfelt smile.

"Well, Anna By The Way," replied Elsa, "where am I?"

"You are in a hospital, the doctor went to get some papers to release you." there was a short, awkward pause as the strawberry-blonde girl settled into a chair.

"Don't they need to contact a familiar before letting me go?" asked Elsa.

"I told him you were my sister... the doctor didn't ask any further questions, maybe he thought we looked alike, I don't know..." Anna stared at Elsa... _Those eyes! Dear potatoes they are extremely beautiful... _You_ are extremely beautiful._

"What's your name?"

The question snapped Elsa back to her senses, she realized she had been drooling and had been staring at Anna for over a minute. The younger girl didn't seem to mind though.

"I-I-I'm," _stupid, don't stutter! she'll run away scared by you! If she isn't scared already!_ "I'm Elsa. Elsa White."

Anna smiled and repeated the name to herself a couple of times, "what a beautiful name... it fits you."

_Wait, what? she thinks I'm beautiful? Well, that's a first._ "Well, thank yo-"

The doctor, a short man with big, thick glasses,a huge nose and a funny mustache rushed into the room cutting Elsa off,

"Ms. White, on a scale from 1-10, how bad is your pain?"

"Umm...2, maybe 3."

"OK then, you may leave. Just pass by the pharmacy to pick up some medication for the bruises "

Elsa got up the bed and tumbled a little. Anna threw her arms forward, shooting up the chair to catch the blonde. After the older girl grabbed her belongings and they were outside the hospital door she turned to Anna.

"Can you give me a ride?" asked Elsa as they walked out of the hospital.

"Sure," answered the redhead, "just wait here."

Anna shot her a concerned look before she left.

S_he's scared you'll run and try to die again. _Elsa sighed and looked as the redhead dissapeared between the rows of cars.

Anna came back a few minutes later in an old Mustang with a bump on the side and a horrible scratch all over the passenger side.

Anna rolled down the window and told Elsa to get in.

"Are you hungry?" asked Anna rolling down the window.

_I'm fucking starving! "_Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Because I know a cafe close by. Its coffee is horrible but they sell descent food. Want to go?"

"I don't have money." replied Elsa, shrinking within herself.

Anna chuckled, "Don't be silly, I invited you so I'll pay. You ready?"

_You don't know how much I love you right now!_

"I guess so." replied Elsa as she opened the door and gave a half-hearted smile to the girl as she got in and finally, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Anna took Elsa to pick her medicines up first before heading to the cafe. The ride would've been awkwardly silent if it wasn't for the pop music that was playing in the background. Scratch that...it was twice as awkward with the music on...

_You are extremely stupid you know? There's this beautiful girl right besides you and you can't do anything other than blushing whenever a love song comes on. Get it together Elsa, stop concealing who you are and start feeling before its too late._

After a few more minutes of silent Elsa finally spoke.

"So... hmm... How was your day...?

Anna stared at her and and smirked.

"Well, taking out the fact that I almost witness one the most horrible deaths ever, and the fact that I was almost crush by you, and the fact that I had to stay in a hospital filling up papers and staring at your sorry ass for a little more than 5 hours... it was alright I guess."

Elsa could only grin at the thought of Anna trying to carry her with those skinny arms and delicate figure... and those beautiful eyes... and... and... Elsa could feel the blush taking over her face, her whole body felt hot and she suddenly grew serious.

"Anna... why did you do that up there on the bridge?"

"What are you talking about?" replied Anna

"Out of all the strangers in the world, you decided to help me." Elsa saw how Anna's face lost color.

"Well... you were about to jump of a bridge! Who wouldn't help you?"

_Nobody did. Nobody cared. I was as good as dead. _

_"I-I don't kno_w, nobody was going to help me... That's what I thought, I mean... Why? I'm not worth all this time. I'm not worth all this attention... I'm not worth it at all..."

Elsa felt her eyes water up_... conceal...don't feel...FUCK! Please just let the pain stop! I'll do anything! Make the pain stop please... PLEASE! I didn't do nothing to deserve this pain! _

Anna stared at the blonde.

"Elsa...what's wrong?"

Anna parked the car so she could try and calm the girl down. Elsa's sobs only kept getting louder.

"_I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I SWEAR! JUST PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" _

"ELSA! Please stop.."

_The past is in the past, conceal don't feel, the pain is in the past, conceal don't feel! THE PAIN IS IN THE PAST! STOP CRYING DAMN IT!_

Elsa felt Anna's hand on her back, carefully stroking her braid the way her mom did when she was scared. Elsa jerked away but Anna didn't stop.

"S-s-stop!"

Anna stared at her, her own eyes watering.

"Elsa, please stop."

Elsa's eyes met Anna's, tears were falling from the redhead's eyes. Anna's arms suddenly shot forward and locked around the blonde's neck.

"I-I-I couldn't let you d-die. I didn't w-want to experience the s-same guilt ever ag-again..."

Elsa suddenly gasped and pulled away, still crying she asked

"What guilt Anna?"

Anna covered her face with her hands and just kept crying,

"Anna... I know we are strangers, but you stopped me from dying... and... and know is MY turn to help _you_. Now, how about we go eat and we'll talk about this then? Once we get there we can both explain ourselves okay?"

Anna looked up and nodded. Elsa smiled and held Anna on her arms until the redhead stopped crying.

_She smells so good! Oh My God she's so warm! I wonder what her lips taste like, the things I would do to her body... Oh my God _you're disgusting_...ugh! Get a grip Elsa and just be a...human tissue..._

"Anna, stop. I don't think my sweater is going to dry up before we get to eat. I can feel the tears on my chest."

Elsa felt Anna chuckle. She couldn't help the blushing from coming to her face as the redhead got up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"O-okay... I'll stop if you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll stay strong from here on."

"I...I promise Anna."

"You pinky swear?"

Elsa smiled, "I pinky swear."

Anna gave Elsa another kiss on the cheek.

"OK Missus Anna, lets go shall we?" said the blonde quickly trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Yes sir! wait...ma'am...yes...ma'am...sorry" Anna gave a nervous chuckle and wiped the last couple of tears from her eyes, then she turned the engine back on and they were back on the road.

* * *

When they arrived at the cafe, Elsa had already set her mind to the horrible place she was going to, but when she saw the big "Buddy's" sign on top of the building followed by a really cute waiter she took it all back. She let her eyes wonder up and down the waiter's body. Short sleeves showed well-toned muscles. The slacks revealed nice, strong thighs followed by well build legs. The tall waiter suddenly dropped a stack of napkins and he immediately bend over to pick them up giving Elsa a nice view of a well, work-out butt. She looked up and quickly dropped her gaze embarrassed.

_Get it together Elsa; you're supposed to be a lesbian remember? That's the reason you are like, in love with Anna...wait...you can't fall in love so fast...well, who cares? There's a first time for everything!_

She looked up and jumped as she saw the waiter staring back at her, his green eyes fixed upon the way her braid laid upon her shoulder. No wait...he was looking at something, _someone,_ behind her shoulder. He smiled and suddenly waved, Elsa awkwardly waved back but was attacked with a wave of shame as she turned around and saw Anna waving back excitedly. _He...wasn't waving at me...damn...I'm a loser..._

"Who's that?" asked Elsa trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"That's Hans," replied Anna, "my ex-boyfriend."

_OK__… maybe she is a little Too FRIENDLY with people she's supposed to not be friendly with like exes and...me...ha...ha...ha..._

"What happened between you guys?" asked the blonde, a mix of jealousy and curiosity in her voice. _Wait, _you're_ jealous? You barley met her no longer than 5 hours ago and you are already getting jealous of her _EX-_boyfriend? C'mon Elsa don't be that type of girl._

The redhead stared at the floor as she answered the question,

"He said he didn't loved me… and I mean, I can't blame him, we started to date when I first met him you know, _that_ day and after a few days he-"

"Wait… WHAT? You dated a guy you just met _that day?"_

"_Yeah!_ Anyways. I used to be so clingy and he didn't like that an-"

The redhead was interrupted by the confused blonde,"You mean to tell me you dated a guy you just met _THAT_ day?!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "YES! Pay attention. The thing is that he wore tight jeans and tight shirts _all_ the time so I just thought 'maybe he has a thing for his body!' So then-"

Elsa looked confused, "Wait, wait, wait, wait… didn't your parents ever warned you about strangers?!"

Anna looked at Elsa and raised an eyebrow making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Yes… they _did_. Now let me finish talking would you?"

the blonde looked annoyed by the sudden attitude of the redhead.

"Okay, okay…. Go on."

The redhead rolled her eyes and started to talk again,

"So one day, at a party, we started to drink. I was extremely drunk and I had to go pee,"

the blonde smirked at the thought of Anna drunk.

_She must be extremely cute! She's already clumsy, know imagine her even clumsier…_

The thought made Elsa blush, ..._cute… _she wouldn't have realized she had said that out loud if it wasn't for the bright red growing from the redheads neck all the way to the tip of her ears.

"T-thanks...you're...cute too." said Anna

"I mean… I bet you would look cute you know… you're clumsy enough as it is and-" _'clumsy enough as it is?' good going Elsa, now you made her feel bad. I think is better if you could just shut the fuck up and let her tal-No,wait... she thinks you're cute...compliment her more! Go on!_

"I don't mean it like that I mean, you're so beautiful and… well you're beautiful-er than me so…" _you...stupid...you just called her fat!__ "_ WAIT NO! I don't mean that… you don't look fuller, just beautiful-er as in more beautiful… I would _never_ call you fat I mean… you are so not fat and…well...you're not fatter than me... shit…" _please stop talking and run toward __some incoming traffic._

Elsa hit her forehead with the palm of your hand and let out a sigh.

Anna understood what she meant and was blushing. She let out a soft laugh.

Elsa's cheeks were burning now and she suddenly felt her whole body go stiff as the redhead planted a kiss on her pale cheek.

"Your'e too adorable! I can't stand it!"

The kiss was short but sweet, and it was _not_ helping the blonde with the blush growing inside of her.

_I probably look like a freshly ripe tomato. Well what are you waiting for? Go hug the girl! Don't leave her there like an idiot. _

Elsa's arms shot up and she literally jumped on the girl. _And the prize for the most awkward hug goes to...ELSA WHITE!_

Anna gave a loud shriek at the sudden action. She stood there with her arms stiff for a while before returning the hug which after a few moments felt less awkward.

"I'm not up for this place, I only come here for coffee...I really don't know why" said Anna when Elsa pulled back, "how about some Chinese food? I know a place a few blocks from here. We can walk while I tell you the whole story of Hans and me. Sounds good?"

Elsa didn't respond, she just grinned when the thought of drunk Anna popped back into her head. _  
_

"mmm... yeah!" said the blonde suddenly when she realized at least 20 seconds had passed since Anna asked the question, "sounds awesome," said Elsa, "as long as I'm with you" _Yup...you need help..._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys this is something I have to say before you keep reading. I have made up my mind and I will update 3 chapter each week. I don't know which days or at what time, I might even upload them all the same day, I will let you guys know if that rule was to change. Feel free to leave me reviews about how I can make the story better (I swear I will reply and take your ideas into consideration) Anyways, done with the boring talk, enjoy chapter three and see you guys next week. *smacks lips* or nah(;**

**with love, some- asshole**

* * *

Anna grabbed the blonde's hand and they started to walk.

The redhead started the whole story from the beginning, just in case Elsa had forgotten some details.

"... OK, so when I was about to turn the doorknob to the restroom, I heard a moan. I was so drunk so I just giggled and said 'I have to pee so just close your eyes OK?' I turned the knob, walked in and I swear, I have never been sober so fast in my life!"

the thought of what came next made Elsa's cheeks grow pink.. Good to know that Anna falls for gay dudes, poor guy... He would make awesome babies...

"I found Hans with his dick in Olaf's ass!"

Olaf? Elsa laughed, Anna stared at her, and really seriously said,

"He cheated on me with someone called Olaf..." the seriousness of the redhead made Elsa laugh even harder. Anna continued,

"I mean C'MON! The guy was so high and drunk that as soon as I walked in he turned his face to me and said, 'Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!' GIIIIRL, let me tell you... that BITCH liked more than just 'warm hugs'!" Anna's face turned red and her hands turned into fists by her side,

"Hans quickly pushed Olaf away and I was stuck with two naked guys before me, now, that would've turned even the most straight guy on since Hans looks EXTREMELY hot naked and Olaf wasn't too bad himself, only that he was too pale, anyways! I walked up to him and he started to ramble something about how sorry he was and how he wasn't thinking, but I didn't listen. I gave him the most sexy smile I could manage to give, I opened my arms as if to hug him and as soon as his leg moved forward I kicked him so hard!Ooooh my Lord! you have never heard a guy shriek so loud! He fell to the floor grabbing his crotch as Olaf pulled his pants up and tried to run away... no no no no no... you just can't mess with Anna Arandelles' 'man'" she put a lot of emphasis on the last word, " and walk away without getting hurt."

Elsa eyes widened when Anna punched the air so hard that she was wondering how on earth didn't she dislocated it.

"Right on his nose! Hahahahahaha! I pulled my panties down," the blonde stared at her, she held her breath,

"I peed and then left closing the door behind a sobbing Hans and a bleeding, unconscious Olaf."

Elsa breathed out heavily.

"Anyways," said Anna, "here we are."

Elsa stared at the place, it wasn't really nice but at least it looked clean. There was a group of kids playing at the feet of the stairs which Elsa thought, lead to some apartments on top of the restaurant. The blonde stared at the place when suddenly a strong wind hollowed and the window just above them chattered with a loud _BANG_!

"What the-"

"look!" yelled Elsa, cutting Anna off, "it's snowing harder than before! The weather guy said that we were not going to expect snow this hard and for Christ's sake we are in the middle of summer!"

Elsa watched in disbelieve as sudden snow kept getting stronger around them, blowing their hair, and quickly covering the sidewalk with snow.

Elsa stared in disbelieve and pulled the redhead into the restaurant.

"Shit..." said Anna as a waitress helped them find a seat, "I should've brought my car."

* * *

Dinner that day was better than Elsa had expected.

She was expecting a tiny plate with a few noodles and chicken but when the waiter came with a how-can-you-eat-this-and-not-gain-thirty-pounds plate with a variety of vegetables and meats and flavors and colors and smells and tastes and...and...

"Whoa...", she almost lost her breath, her eyebrows almost touched her hairline and a perfect "o" formed on her lips as the waiter placed the plate directly in front of her.

"Thanks." said the blonde.

"You're welcome honey." he turned towards the other girl, "Your plate will be out in just a moment."

"OK thanks." replied the redhead.

Elsa stared down at her plate and the same "o" shape was formed once again on the blonde's lips. Anna thought the view was the cutest thing ever, shed tried to hide the smirk forming on her face but quickly failed as the blush grew from her neck up, all the way to the tip of her ears when Elsa put a mouthful of noodles in her mouth and gave a low moan followed by a wink and a smirk which were directed towards Anna. The redhead stared at the blonde, noticing even the smallest detail about the blonde's face. From her small, fine nose, to her freckles right on top of it and around it to the impossible length of her eyelashes to the nicely plugged eyebrows to the flawless jawline to the bright, blue eyes, to her lips... damn those lips covered on bright, red lipstick and gloss... I could just lean over and... and... Anna felt a tingly feeling forming in her stomach that quickly spread to her lower abdomen sending tiny shocks of sensation up her spine with every move.

"What?" asked Elsa,

"..what?" Anna's face turned bright red as she felt her undies starting to water, followed by her spandex.

"You're staring..."replied the blonde.

"oh...am I? I am s-so we- SORRY! I'm so sorry!" she gasped when she saw a little dark, wet spot on the part where her zipper should be. She quickly grabbed a napkin and with a fake giggle, dropped the soy sauce on her.

"Oh my God, Anna!" Elsa grabbed a handful of napkins. "Here let me help you!"

The blonde ran towards Anna.

"NO! No no no no no I'm fine really let me just...I..umm...I have to pee..." and with that Anna used a pair of napkins to cover her wet spot and awkwardly jogged over to the restroom bumping into a couple of tables

"Sorry!"

And knocking over a waiter as well as the wine he was carrying.

"Shit! Oh My God . I'm sorry you...guy...I have to pee!"

When she finally reached the restroom and was safely inside she dropped the napkins and leaned against the door.

"Good going Anna! Not only do you get horny in the middle of a date...is it a date?...no...it's a celebration for saving Elsa...? anyways, but you also destroy half the restaurant..." she closed her eyes and covered her face.

"Having a bad day?"

"Holy shit balls! You scared me!"

"Sorry honey," the lady was around 60, her hair dark but grey on the roots, "didn't mean to scare you. Oh dear! You even peed yourself a little! I am so sorry."

_FUUUUUUUUUCK!_

Anna covered her wet spot and ran into a stall hitting herself on the nose as she tried to open the stall door too fast,

"Sorry...hahaha...not my day"

Leaving the old lady behind she finally sat herself on the toilet, pulled her panties down and cleaned herself up.

"Damn it Anna," she whispered to herself, "you have stained panties and pants and now your bleeding...wow...you're such a charmer..."

Anna heard a knock on the stall door.

"Occupied!" she yelled.

"It's me, Elsa."

_high five Anna! _ "Well, it's still occupied." she replied sarcastically. "Look, I'm so sorry for all of this and I really wish we could start all ove-" Anna stopped talking as a huge fart erupted from the stall next to her.

"SORRY!" yelled the stranger.

"umm...no problem? Keep doing your business." replied Anna, "pssst, Elsa! How about you wait for me at the table? I'll be right out." whispered the redhead.

"OK." whispered the blonde and and quickly left.

Anna would've sworn she felt a smile on the other girl's lips as she exited.

Then another fart.

"SORR-"

"Don't worry about it!"

Anna quickly pulled up her panties, flushed the toilet, washed her hands and headed for the table without crashing into anything.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N I had this chapter done for a while and instead of just having it laying around until next week I'm going to post it today and let you guys suffer till next update(:**

**Enjoy.**

**With love, Some-A**hole**

* * *

When Anna successfully reached her table, she was completely embarrassed to look at the blonde in the eye. Elsa,however, didn't seem to mind. She was really enjoying her food and that was perfect for Anna. She realize how some sauce was dripping from the corner of the blonde's lips. Anna grinned. The blonde's cheeks were bloated and her eyes closed. Anna giggled and grabbed a napkin, she put it on her index finger, and she carefully wet it a little. She reached across the table to wipe the sauce off Elsa's mouth. At the wet contact against her skin, Elsa flinched away spitting a piece of the half chewed chicken across the table.

"Shit!" said the blonde as she covered her mouth to stop any more chicken from falling.

"Let me get that for you." Anna grabbed the napkin she had before and quickly wiped the chew off the table. "This day has been really chewy...ha..ha...ha..."

Elsa remained silent.

"...ha...ha... oh c'mon Elsa! it _was a funny pun_!"

After Elsa quickly bend over to eat some more, Anna scratched her neck nervously.

"...or not..."

Anna had completely forgotten about her hamburger. She had ordered a greasy hamburger filled with guacamole, salsa and nacho cheese. Anna knew Elsa thought that was extremely disgusting but she didn't care. She was also surprised to see this on the menu, _I haven't come here in a long time, _she thought.

She grabbed a knife and carefully cut the hamburger in half. Then proceeded to licking the nacho cheese/guacamole combination from the corner of the hamburger.

When Elsa finally looked up she found Anna with her mouth wide open and eyes shut close at the big effort she was making to fit the extremely huge hamburger in her mouth, and even though it was only half, it barely fit. She saw how Anna's jaw was twitching at the struggle to open wider.

"How much will it cost?" asked Elsa after Anna successfully took a bite, "I'll pay my half."

"awww don' be s'upid Els', I can-" Anna swallowed, "pay. I can pay." she took another bite. Elsa stared in disgust as the cheese dripped down Anna's fingers. The redhead just lowered her head to lick it off, her pink tongue moving back and forth, in and out of her mouth to clean every drop of cheese.

Elsa swallowed hard and kept eating.

* * *

When they were done, they walked back to Buddy's. Anna had a hard time walking over the frozen sidewalk so Elsa had to grab the redhead's arm to stop her from falling every five minutes.

When they finally arrived at the, now completely white, parking lot, Anna saw that her car was covered with snow. It took the girls ten minutes to successfully clean it off the windshield.

After Elsa tried to pull on the handle to open the frozen shut doors, but she lost her grip and tripped backwards falling butt-first on the floor.

"What happened?!" asked Anna worried as she rushed to help the girl up.

"THE FLOOR ATTACKED ME!" cried Elsa as she struggled to get up

"You slipped on ice." replied Anna with a giggle "Here, let me help you."

"IT'S ICE!" Elsa said frustrated.

"Whatever," mocked the redhead as she carefully hugged the girl from behind and pulled her up. She released the blonde and carefully walked back to the other side of the car.

* * *

"Cold, cold, cold ,cold,cold" kept repeating the older girl when she got in the car.

"Shut up crybaby, let me turn the heater on." Anna did so and Elsa let a moan escape her lips at the warm air hitting her freezing face.

"So..w-where do you live?" asked Anna nervously as she turned the radio on.

"I don't think I know you well enough to give you that information." replied Elsa with a giggle.

The redhead looked at Elsa, fake disbelieve stretched tightly across her face.

"You walk home then." said Anna with the most I'm-trying-not-to-laugh voice. Cheeks turning red at her struggle to not giggle.

"I'm kidding! Damn! Feisty-pants."

"I should just leave you here." snapped the redhead as she pulled over and turned on the curve.

"Whatever." mocked the blonde.

* * *

"-WE LIVE IN CITIES YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ON SCREEN. NOT VERY PRETTY BUT WE SURE KNOW HOW TO RUN THINGS. LIVING IN RUU-U-INS OF THE PALACE WITHIN MY DREAMS AND YOU KNOW WE'RE ON EACH OTHER'S TEAM!"

"I LIVE IN THE SOUTHERN ISLES APARTMENTS!." yelled Elsa over Anna's off pitch singing.

Anna stopped singing. She turned the volume down and stared at Elsa. A wide grin stretched from ear to ear.

"No _way!_"

"What?!

"My mom lives there! or at least... used to..."

_used to? no Elsa... don't you dare. no no no no no no no! do NOT ask her. Don't Don't DON'T!_

"What happened to your-" _STOP! ask: 'what happened to your pants?' or 'what happened to your hair, what is that white strand?'Do NOT ask- _ " -to your mom?" asked Elsa_. When will you stop being a stupid rambling idiot? I swear if you make her cry again you will regret it._

To her surprise, the redhead only smiled.

"She's in a mental hospital. I go visit her apartment twice a week to make sure it's clean and nobody has broken in or anything. Not that she has anything important, she is a really cheap old lady. Anyways, which apartment do you live in?"

"F. 10 and yo- your mom?

Anna looked extremely happy, "She _used_ to live in F. 2. I'm moving in next week, what's the point on paying for two apartments when this one is in perfect condition?""

_Well... if that is not a sign then I don't know what is. One of the neighbors, Gerda, told me about this girl whose mom wasn't right and she used to visit every so often. I was expecting to see a creepy, bad taken-care-of girl with long, unwashed hair and long skirts to appear at my door one day and ask me to come eat at her mom's house and while eating dinner she would start sobbing and then she would stab me to death while praying to God. _

"Elsa?" Anna looked concerned as she got her hand of the other girl's shoulder. "Didn't you hear me? We are here."

_You're the one who should be in the mental hospital. _

"T-Thank you Anna." said Elsa as she hesitated to open the car door.

_Ask her in, don't the so rude. _"Do you mind coming inside for a while? I've got hot chocolate and-"

"Don't say anything else. You got me at "hot chocolate""

And with that, Elsa smiled and got off the car.

* * *

Anna followed Elsa up the stairs into the house. The place itself wasn't a luxury but it was neatly kept. There were two simple, beige couches, that sat in front of the TV and a matching center table with decoration. There was also a picture hanging above the smaller couch, it seemed to Anna like an eight-years-old Elsa being hugged by an older woman who was getting kissed on the cheek by, what seemed to be, her husband.

"When did you moved in?" asked the redhead

"I came here once i was done with college so that's...2 years ago." replied the blonde from the kitchen.

"How come I never saw you?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know, I don't go out much. My family and few close friends call me the Ice Queen for being so lonely and cold."

"Oh."

Anna looked around and stopped at the portrait to look at it closely.

"Those are your parents, right?" asked the younger girl when Elsa came back with a hot chocolate in one hand and an ice-coffee in the other.

"Yeah," replied Elsa as she handed Anna her drink. "That was a year before my mom died of cancer." She took a sip and placed her cup on the center table.

Anna looked up suddenly, her eyes widening, almost spilling the hot chocolate on the well kept, white carpet.

"I'm so sorry! If I had known... UGH! I'm so stupid! I have this urge to ask questions without even thinking and I-"

Elsa smiled and sat on the couch. She grabbed the other girl's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about it OK? The past is in the past and besides, she was never healthy. Ever since I can remember she was never OK. She would spend most of her time in bed, coughing and taking pills my dad use to bring her every two hours or so. I knew she loved me a lot because every night I would go into her room and climb onto her bed. She would never say no, instead, she would always read me a story. It was the same story all the time about a little girl whose mommy was in Heaven with God. The little girl lives her life happily knowing that her mommy will forever watch over her and would always be there for her when she needed it. At the end, the little girl lays down on a beautiful land covered by colorful flowers, soft, green grass and tall trees, then she falls asleep. She see's her mommy, and with the biggest smile, decides to go with her. Hand in hand they walk until they vanish into the horizon."

When Elsa finished, she saw how Anna was staring blankly at her. Her eyes watery and her nose red. She sniffled and stood up. Elsa followed her to the kitchen, Anna suddenly turned to face Elsa and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Elsa." the redhead, who was a few inches shorter than Elsa, let out a little sob on Elsa's neck, the warm sensation causing the taller girl to shiver.

"It's...umm... OK. It was my favorite story and it always makes me smile when I remember it." replied Elsa "Let's go sit down OK? I want to know more about you."

The blonde lead the shorter girl towards the larger couch and they both sat down, Anna still with tears on her eyes.

"Before we do that...May I ask, what happened to your dad?"

Elsa looked at the portrait and without taking her gaze off it she replied.

"He died from depression 2 years after my mom passed away. I have lived with my cousin Rapunzel, since I was 11"

"...I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright Anna, OK, tell me about yourself and please, stop apologizing." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"What do you want to know?" asked the smaller girl returning the smile.

"Let me think... How about we start with college?"

The redhead wiped her tears and giggled,

"Whoa, ok... lets see... I graduated last year from Arendalle University, I was in marching band."

"No _waaaay!_ I was in marching band too! Well... sort of... I was the drum major." Said Elsa happily.

"Really?! That's so cool! Did you go to Arandelle University too?"

"No." replied Elsa, "I went to a university in Weasleton. Everyone called it Weasletown, it drove the principal crazy"

Anna stared at her, "well... anyways! When I was a freshman I had this thing for my drum major and she did too so we had this thing, and we would kiss and cuddle and... other stuff..." Anna's cheeks turned bright scarlet and she crossed her legs, Elsa giggled.

"That's hot..." said Elsa without thinking and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh my God! I didn't mean it! well I did...but not like that!"

"It's OK," said Anna, "it _was_ hot." she winked at Elsa.

She wanted to kick herself in the ass for being so stupid and awkward and dumb and for just being herself.

After a little small talk Anna gasped.

"It's 11:00 already?! I'm need to go home" said Anna as she got off the couch, "I have work I need to do for my new boss. I'm her new PA... or at least I think she's a she... even though they told me it was a "he" and looked like an ogre. Anyways, I'm starting tomorrow"

"Oh really? They told me I might get a new PA tomorrow since mine quit last month and it's really difficult to find a replacement."

"You-you might be my new b-boss?" asked Anna.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" replied Elsa.

"Yeah, I guess." replied the redhead

Elsa walked Anna to her car and said goodbye. The redhead hugged the taller girl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here, have my number, in case you feel like dying again,"

Elsa punched Anna's arm slightly.

"...shut up..."

"or if you want to talk." Anna took Elsa's cellphone from the blonde's back pocket."You did't even let me finish! Damn!"

The redhead's slender fingers against Elsa's butt made her gasp a little. Anna didn't seem to notice. When the younger girl unlocked Elsa's phone to type her number she noticed the blonde's background, an abnormally red, redhead was staring at her with her huge, blue eyes.

"Who is this Elsa?"

"Oh... that's one of my college friends. Her name is Ariel. We haven't talked in a while and it feels good to know she's still real... and... yeah.."

Anna quickly nodded awkwardly murmuring something about how that made no sense at all and how she was prettier than this Ariel chick.

The redhead finished typing her phone number and put herself as "Sex mamma Anna" with a heart emoji, a flame emoji, a kiss emoji and a sassy girl with her hand raised in a "bitch please" motion emoji. She gave her phone back to Elsa and the blonde gave a small chuckle as she tapped on the name and send a message, the redhead felt her phone vibrate, she retrieved it from her purse and read it with a giggle.

"'Alrighty then sexy mamma, see ya later aight?;)'" she read it out loud and winked at Elsa in the end to represent the winky face.

Anna quickly typed a message but waited to send it.

"Ok, I'm leaving now Elsa. I'll text you later?"

"Ok." replied Elsa with a wave as the redhead turned the curve, and stopped as if to be looking back at Elsa.

Her phone suddenly vibrated

Elsa unlocked her phone and read the message.

"Don't forget your promise(:"

The blonde looked up and the car was gone.

She smiled and head inside.

* * *

Elsa was laying on bed waiting for Anna to reply. They had been texting for around 4 hours and Elsa figured Anna had fallen asleep. She started to play a game she had gotten really addicted to, after a couple of minutes she threw her phone.

"FUUUUCK I crashed on those fucking tubes again! AAAAAAAAHHHH! Gay little bird!"

Her head was going crazy because of that beautiful redhead that left her apartment a few hours ago. It was already after 3 A.M and since Elsa just couldn't sleep she decided to go watch a movie. She put her favorite, The Lion King, made some popcorn, served herself a big glass of Diet Coke and started to watch the movie.

* * *

"NOOOOO Simba! It's a trap! Don't go! NOOOOO!"

Silence

"RUN BITCH RUUUUUN! Mufasa! SUPER DADDY TO THE RESCUE! No OH MY GOD be careful... NOOOOO!"

there was another silence.

"NOOOOOOO! Scar you sick fuck! You killed him! AAAAAAAH!"

there another silence, then Elsa started to cry.

"He lost his poor daddy... awwwwwwee no... no don't cry! Come here I'll, pet you... no... STOP SIMBA HE'S DEAD! UGH this part always gets to me! Fuck you Scar! Fuck you!"

Elsa kept watching the movie and while she was singing to Hakuna Matata her phone vibrated, she unlocked it and read the message. She paused the movie with a smile on her face and re-read the message more than once to make sure she wasn't imagining it,she read it out loud to make sure she wasn't dreaming,

"'I'll be thinking about you all night tonight(Anna put a frustrated emoji after that) ugh, well thank _you_ for that! *sarcastic voice*... I can't sleep and it's all because of you(Anna put a heartbroken emoji after this) whatever, I'll just cuddle with my pillow (Anna put a crying emoji) I just want you to know that today was wonderful and I hope you had fun as well and lets do this again next week ok? Well, anyways... Goodnight beautiful. (Anna put an emoji of a face throwing a kiss and another emoji of a bright blue heart)"

Elsa smiled throughout the whole movie and as she drifted into sleep her last thought was of Anna's smile.

_Good night beautiful..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***TRIGGER WARNING* Sexual abuse.**

* * *

A few week had passed since Anna had met Elsa. The blonde had helped the redhead move in and since they were neighbors the girls did all sorts of stuff together. Cook, clean, shop, sing, dance, go out, drink, smoke, eat, etc.

"There's a party at Hans' next Saturday, do you want to go?" asked Anna when the girls were driving towards the mall.

"Who's going?"

"Knowing Hans, probably half the city." replied the redhead with a giggle. "He does know how to party, I have to give him that."

Elsa looked insecure, "I don't know Anna, I don't like being around so many people. You know I have anxiety."

The younger girl pouted, "Pleaaaaase! For me!" She pressed Elsa's arm. The blonde roled her eyes and parked the car a few hundred of spaces from the entry.

"Why the fuck are there so many people?" asked the blonde as they walked towards the entry.

"Why the fuck are we coming to the mall? I thought you hated crowded places." Anna asked while she undid her pigtails and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, first of all, I need to pick up my contacts, these glasses make my head hurt." Elsa tried taking her glasses off but they got tangled on her braid, "and they're annoying as fuck. Kind of like you." she gave a sheepish grin to the redhead and ran her fingers through her hair, untangling it. Then proceeded to make her braid starting from the middle, leaving her bangs intact. She finished her braid as they walked into the building and Elsa grabbed a few bobby pins.

"Why don't you do the braid from the top instead of that complicated thing?" asked Anna after the blonde had grabbed strands of hair from her bangs, bringing them back toward where her braid started and and attached them there with bobby pins.

"I don't know, I've always done my braid this way ever since I started college. I used to have it in a bun all through high school so I tried this and I liked it. Why? Too sexy for you?" The blonde winked and placed the braid over her left shoulder. Swaying her hips sensually she made her way into the oculist.

"Well damn...you should have let me answer first," murmured Anna and followed the blonde, "bitch."

* * *

"Ouch ouch OUCH!" Elsa tried to take off a gum that a little kid had put in her braid when Anna took her to McDonald's. "Anna, could you please help me?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." the redhead moved towards the older girl and started taking the gum off as well as a few strands of hair with each pull.

"Ouch, Anna!"

"What?! I'm-" pull "trying-" pull

"OUCH!"

"to-" pull "take-" pull "this-"

"ANNA!"

"gum-" pull "OFF!" pull "AHA!"

Anna held the piece of hairy gum up to Elsa.

"...thanks." the blonde reached behind to where the gum was and lightly massaged it. "It hurts a lot."

"Yeah, well, life hurts a lot." replied Anna

"That was deep." said Elsa and the girls cracked up.

* * *

Saturday came and Elsa was waiting for Anna to come knock so they could leave. She had chosen to wear an ice blue party dress with matching heels. She had curled her hair and put a snowflake pin to hold her bangs. She applied the minimum amount of makeup and mascara, she settled for lip gloss after she tried 10 different shades of blue.

"I can't believe Anna is making me go." she thought to herself.

She stared at her figure in the mirror.

"All those zumba classes are finally paying off."

She turned sideways and admired the size of her butt.

"So are those squats."

She winked at herself in the mirror and went to see if she had everything she needed.

"OK. I have my keys. Lip gloss. Phone. Mascara. Blush. Tissues. Yup, I'm goo-"

She heard Anna's famous knocking pattern PUM PUM PUMPUM PUM

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? COME ON LET'S GO AND PLA-"

"Shut up Anna! Come in, it's open."

Anna walked in and shook the snow off her hair.

"This weather is getting really out of hand!"

"Oh well, deal with it."

"You're so rude."

Elsa laughed and turned around. "How do I loo-" Her jaw dropped at the sight of the redhead. Anna had straighten her strawberry locks and had made a little bump with her bangs. She wore a black party dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her heels matched her red earrings perfectly as well as her purse.

"You look hot Elsa! Damn!"

Elsa stared.

"Umm...Elsa?"

"Uh huh?"

"You're drooling." Anna smirked when the blonde wiped the drool so fast that her jaw popped.

"...shit."

"Ok princess drool, you ready?"

"Y-yeah! Just let me go put on some perfume." Elsa tried to leave fast but failed when her heel got caught up on the edge of the wall. She caught herself just moments before her head hit the floor.

"You OK in there." asked Anna from the living room.

"Yeah! I just tumbled."

"Damn it Elsa, you're not even drunk and you're already tripping?" the redhead laughed at her joke. "You get it? Because you're tripping and tripping has two meanings...and...never mind..."

Elsa came back and passed by the redhead.

"Let's go Anna?"

"Sure thing, sexy." the redhead winked and laughed.

"Aaaana?" Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the redhead.

"What?"

"You're sexier." the blonde turned the living room light off and headed towards Anna's car.

* * *

When they arrived at the party the place was packed.

"Told you." said Anna as she pulled over.

Elsa hesitated to open the door when the redhead finally found a parking place.

"You're be fine Elsa. Trust me"

The blonde inhaled deeply, "OK." she opened the door.

"Wait, wait!" Anna stopped the blonde from leaving, she reached for Elsa's purse and slid a condom into it. "You don't know when a sexy boy will hit on you."

"Anna, you know I'm a lesbian." Elsa reached for her purse.

"Not when you're drunk." The redhead poked the girl's nose and got out of the car.

* * *

When they made it to the door they were greeted by a drunk Hans. He had a guy held by his side. He pushed the kid away and hugged Anna.

"Hello girls!"

"Hi Hans, hmm, careful with the hair." said Anna. "Hans, this is Elsa." the redhead pulled back and stared at Elsa.

"Nice to meet you blondie." Hans stared at Elsa and licked his lips, then he turned to Anna, "she's hot."

"Yeah, and you're gay." snapped the younger girl.

"Not when I'm drunk honey." Hans winked at Elsa, smiled and walked away.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a jerk."

"It's alright Anna, let's go get something to drink OK?"

"Sure, what do you want?" the redhead grabbed Elsa's wrist and they walked towards the bar.

"Just a beer for now."

"You got it babe." Anna smiled at Elsa and leaned over to whisper something on her ear. The blonde couldn't understand what it was with the loud base coming from the speakers around them but nodded anyways.

"Two beers please." the bartender nodded and turned towards the freezer. "Thanks."

"How come Hans can afford such a party?" asked Elsa while she opened her beer.

"His dad owns like, half of the Starbucks in New York. He divides his money between his 13 sons so Hans has a few millions of dollars in his bank account."

Elsa choked on her beer. "He has 13 brothers?!"

"Yes! God, don't you pay attention? The man is a total slut. Only two of his sons are from his wife, the rest are from one-night-stands."

Well, at least I know where Hans got it from.

"Let's go dance yeah? I love this song!"

Elsa nodded and followed Anna to the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud and the base made the blonde's heart skip a beat each time. Anna was dancing on a guy while Elsa had found herself a cute girl to dance with. After a while Hans made his way towards her and rudely pushed the other girl away.

"Hello blondie." The smell of weed and alcohol filled Elsa's nostrils.

"Umm, hi Hans. What's up?"

He leaned closer to Elsa. She was scanning the place to find Anna but the redhead was nowhere to be found and everyone around her was so into the dance to notice her discomfort.

"I just wanted to dance with you and since I didn't introduced myself properly I was here to do so. Hi, I'm Hans, nice to meet you." He smiled at Elsa and leaned in closer than before.

"H-hi Hans I'm Elsa. Hmm. could you please-"

"Please what honey?" he placed his hand on Elsa's cheek and leaned in to place his lips against hers.

She jerked back. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she tried to slap him but he caught her hand midway. She tried to knee him but he used his other hand to cover her knee.

"Be quiet honey." He lift her dress up and pressed his fingers against her panties.

"Stop it!" The music drowned her voice. "Let go!"

Hans laughed and pulled her into the restroom.

He pinned her against the wall and with one movement he ripped her dress.

"HELP! SOMEBO-" Hans placed his hand against the blonde's mouth. He ripped her panties off and unbuttoned his pants.

"You're going to enjoy this blondie!" he threw her against the floor hitting her head against the tile.

"...please...stop..."

Hans turned her head so that she was staring at him. He smiled and kissed her. He forced his tongue in her mouth and pressed a finger against her opening. He began rubbing her clit until his finger was soaked.

"See? I told you you would enjoy it."

Elsa tried to fight him but he grabbed a handful of her hair and banged her head against the tile floor again. She let out a cry at the impact and her vision started to blur.

Hans forced his finger inside and spread Elsa's legs. The blonde was sobbing, she knew fighting would be futile and all she wanted was to get this over with. He took his finger out and slapped the girl.

"I'm going to show you how a man fucks. Anna told me about you, dyke!" he slapped her again.

"Please Hans, I'm...b-begging you. P-Please s-s-stop." Elsa tried to yell for help, "Anna...A-Anna!"

Hans punched her. "Shut up slut!"

He pressed his tip against Elsa's mouth and force the girl to lick it. After he came in her mouth and slapped the girl more times as he penetrated her. Elsa let a painful moan escape her lips. She could feel her inside being ripped. She laid there motionless, crying, being teared apart. She didn't realize when Hans came in her. She felt him punching her but she didn't do nothing. She just laid there crying, bleeding, suffering...she just laid there motionless, thinking about what had just happened. She closed her eyes and just...laid there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**A/N *TRIGGER WARNING* Continuation of chapter 5**

* * *

"Help! Somebody call 9-1-1!"

"What's wro- Oh My GOD! Honey! Honey wake up!"

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulders. The pain was too much to bear. Her head was pouncing and she couldn't feel her legs. "...Anna... Anna..."

"Anna! Is there an Anna here! Anna what? Stay with me, stay with me. Anna what?"

"A-A-Arandelle." Elsa felt distant. The hand on her shoulder felt distant. She knew she was there but her head was somewhere else, not wanting to accept what had just happened. She lifted her head a little and opened her eyes. She saw Hans come in the restroom.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I came here and saw her. She's bleeding. I think she was raped. Look at her dress."

Elsa stared at Hans as he laid his hand under her knees and the other on her back. He lifted her up.

"...no..." Elsa tried to get away from his grip. "Stop!" Elsa tried punching his chest but it was stupid. She didn't have enough strength.

"What happened?! Oh my God Elsa!"

"Anna...Anna!" it took Elsa her last ounce of energy she had but she slapped Hans and on reflex he dropped her. She crawled towards Anna. "Him! Anna! It was him!" she pointed at Hans.

"She's talking non-sense!"

The girl who found Elsa shot forward and slapped Hans.

"What the fuck Aurora?! I didn't do this!"

The girl grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "Yes? I need an ambulance. There was a rape. 9326 Southern Lands. Yes. Yes, the ball-"

Hans slapped her phone away. "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you retarded?"

Everyone had formed a circle around Hans, Anna, Elsa and Aurora. Some had their phones out recording the exchange.

"It's OK Elsa. I got you." The redhead had the blonde's head on her lap. A tall guy with blonde hair came forward and gave his jacket to the girls.

"Here. She must be cold, I'm Kristoff."

"Thanks. I'm Anna." The girl grabbed the large jacket and put in over the blonde, it covered her below her knees.

"Don't worry about it OK? She can keep it." the blonde sat down beside Elsa. "What happened?" he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Elsa flinched away. "H-he r-r-rap-" she couldn't finish her sentence. She buried herself into Anna and sobbed.

"Did they say when the ambulance will be coming?" the question was directed towards Aurora.

"No. But I did had time to give them the address and what had happened. It shouldn't take long."

The blonde guy stood up. "The party's over! Everybody go! There's nothing to see here!"

"You can't tell them to go!" said Hans. "You ain't shit farm boy!"

"Shut up fag! Why don't you mess with me?! Why do you have to rape?! You can't find a girl? Oh, yeah, I remember why you can't. You. Are. A. Stupid. Faggot!" Kristoff ran forward and planted his fist against Hans jaw sending him straight to the floor. The blonde got on top of the redhead and lock him down with his leg.

"Why don't you hit me man?! Huh?! Why don't you act like the man you think you are?!"

He brought his fist back and with full force hit the redhead on the side of the face.

Hans stopped moving.

Kristoff got up and massaged his knuckles.

By then, the place was completely empty except for the few people recording, the two guys and the three girls.

"Did you kill him?!" asked Aurora.

Kristoff chuckled, "No. He's just knocked out. He probably won't wake up 'till tomorrow morning."

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" said Anna.

"Dude the cops!" yelled one of the guys recording. He grabbed his friend and left running. Three other people followed behind them.

Now it was only the three girls and the guys.

The sirens were getting closer.

Once the cops arrived, the paramedics were just behind them.

"Tell me guys what's wrong." said the youngest cop. The paramedics were already carrying Elsa towards the ambulance, Anna tightly by her side.

"That asshole there," Aurora pointed at Hans, "raped the blonde girl."

"Is there any prove?" asked the other officer.

The blonde pointed towards the restroom, "There's blood in there as well as some torn panties and I'm pretty sure there's drops of sperm somewhere."

The youngest cop called for backup and asked for another ambulance.

"Why is he unconscious?" asked the cop.

"He got in a fight." replied Kristoff and made his way towards Anna and Elsa in the ambulance.

"...we are going to clean you up and check for sperm once we arrived at the hospital OK honey? Is there anyone we could call?" the paramedic looked at Anna when she didn't get a response from the blonde.

"No. She doesn't have family in New York. I'm the closest thing she has."

"OK, that'll do. You want to come with us or do you have a car?"

"I can follow you on my ca-"

"...Anna...? ...A-A...na..." Elsa called from within the ambulance. "C-come..."

The redhead looked at the paramedic and shrugged. She got in.

"Anna! Wait!" Kristoff's voice rang behind them.

"What? We really need to go." answered the younger girl.

"Have my number. Call me if you need anything."

He handed the girl a small strap of paper with his name and number.

"OK. I will. Thanks."

The redhead smiled and sat beside Elsa. Holding her hand the whole time they made their way towards the hospital.

* * *

When Elsa opened her eyes she saw the redhead sleep next to her. Their fingers interlocked.

At the movement from the blonde Anna woke up.

"Hey." said Elsa.

"Hi." replied Anna. "How are you feeling."

"Fucked up." her face fell and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was so stupid."

"No, Elsa, you weren't."

"Anna! I was r-r-raped! I went to that stupid party and I got raped! It's all my fault! I should've stayed home!" She began to cry, "I should've stayed home!"

"Elsa! Elsa! Remember your promise! You promised me you would stay strong! Now is the moment where I need you to be strong. I'm sorry I took you out. I'm sorry I left you alone. If there's someone to blame here is me! I wanted you to have fun but I ended up putting your life in danger. Please forgive me. Please, please forgive me." she wiped the tears from Elsa's eyes and leaned close so that their foreheads were touching. Elsa didn't move.

"You make me feel safe." said the blonde. "You make me feel alive."

Anna leaned in closer and their lips touched.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa felt Anna's lips on hers. The sensation her soft lips brought to her body was like nothing she had experienced before. Elsa kissed back. Her head still hurt but she didn't care. All she wanted was for this moment to last. And it would've, if it wasn't for the nurse who walked in on them.

"Good to know you feel better Ms. White." Anna pulled away and gave a shy grin to the nurse, the nurse smiled. "How's your pain?"

"Um, five?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" the nurse looked at the blonde.

"Telling you." Elsa answered. She looked at Anna and rolled her eyes. The redhead chuckled.

"Ms. White, I'm sorry for what happened. We have made test and the sperm matches Mr South 100%. We also ran tests to show the police that you have signs of rape. You're bruises will heal. So will that head. He had no diseases so you are clean too." she gave the girl a smile. "The doctor will be with you soon."

"OK, thanks."

"Good luck honey." the nurse gave one last look at the girls and closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad they're going to put him in jail." said Anna.

"...yeah...umh... me too..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...what if I get pregnant?" the blonde looked at the girl and covered her eyes with her arm, "I won't have an abortion."

"Why not? I mean, you didn't ask for the baby, you didn't ask to get ra- abused..." the redhead paused and squeezed Elsa's hand.

"I know I didn't Anna, but abortion is wrong! It's not the baby's fault that it was conceived by force. In case I do end up being pregnant, I will keep the baby." Elsa uncovered her eyes and looked at Anna.

The redhead smiled and leaned in to whisper in Elsa's ear, "I promise you, I'll stick by your side because-"

They were interrupted by the doctor. A tall man with no hair and thick glasses. He looked at the girls.

"Ahem! Ms. White. We ran some test while you were sleeping and I'm sorry to tell you but, wait, when was the last time you had a Full Blood Count test?"

"Umh, around 3 years ago when I went to donate blood, why?"

"That's strange, Ms. White, I'm going to give you an appointment with the oncologist. We need further tests."

"...o-oncologist? You mean...I-I ha-have cancer?" The blonde panicked and started to breath shallowly,

"It's OK Elsa, just breath...breath...breath..." the redhead squeezed Elsa's hand and played with her hair to calm her down.

"Not yet Ms. White, however, your white blood cells are extremely high. We'll need an specialist to look at it."

"White blood cells? You mean like, leukemia?"

"High count of blood cells can cause leukemia, yes, why?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand really tight, "Ouch Elsa, you're hurt-"

"My mom died from leukemia..." Anna's eyes went wide, she stared at the doctor.

"Doc, can you treat leukemia while being pregnant?" Elsa turned her head towards Anna, then looked at the doctor.

"I can't be sure. We'll arrange the appointment for next Monday, and the oncologist can answer all your questions OK?"

The girls nodded and the doctor left.

* * *

When Elsa was released she called Anna. The redhead had called Kristoff from the hospital to give her a ride to get her car. Talking about strangers. When Anna arrived, Elsa felt a sort of, deja-vu, which made her grin given the situation. The younger girl took the blonde home in silence which Elsa was grateful for. She didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"Are you going to be OK or should I stay with you?" asked the redhead when they finally arrived at her apartments.

"Anna, you live 8 apartments away from me, well, in front of mine to the right since the apartments go in circles." replied the blonde, a mix of sass and annoyance in her voice. _She's just trying to be helpful you dick. _"Sorry, yeah, I'll be fine. I'll go knock on your door if I need anything OK? Don't worry about it. Thanks."

Anna smiled,

"Hey about what happened in the hospital, the kiss, I mean. Elsa I like you. I've liked you since the first time we met. I've learned to live with your flaws and your OCD and you-"

"Hey! I don't have OCD! I just have a very specific routine and place and order for everything."

"Yeah." Anna gave Elsa a sheepish grin, "Most people know that as OCD."

"Oh shut up." Elsa hit the redhead playfully on the arm, then grew serious. "Anna, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I mean, I am but... I don't know. You're awesome and I know I can learn to love you but..." she dropped her head. "I just can't... I don't want you to suffer like my dad did. I don't want us to plan a future together and die the very next month. I don't want to die." Both girls realized the irony in this, remembering how they met. "I was dumb before. I was blind. I was hopeless, but the thing is, I'm not hopeless anymore." she grabbed the other girl's hand and pressed it to her chest. "You feel that? It's beating because of you. I'm alive because of you. I've learned how to live because of you."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and leaned in. Every single emotion contained within the blonde was released in that kiss. Everything that was left to be said was said in that kiss. The future they had together was written in that kiss.

"Anna?" said Elsa when the girls broke apart and gasped for air.

"Uh huh? No... wait I gotta say something first, Elsa, I can help you through anything. Let's give this a try OK? Let's see how our relationship works OK?"

"OK...We'll try it." the blonde looked at the redhead and smiled "Now my turn."

"OK"

"I think I love you."

Anna looked at the blonde deep in the eyes, and hesitated for a moment before asking, "Really?"

Not the answer Elsa was expecting, but knowing Anna, you never really knew what you were expecting.

"Really."

The redhead smiled, then smirked mischievously. "Maybe really will be our always."

"YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! Oh My God! Anna!" Elsa covered her face. "What a way to ruin our moment! Ugh! We shouldn't have watched that movie..." Elsa then remembered the thing that caught her attention the most. Not even cancer can keep two people apart. Not even cancer can stop two people from loving each other.

"Anna, can _you_ promise me something?"

"Yes, anything."

"OK, no matter what those results say on Monday, do you promise to stay by my side through it all?"

Anna kissed the girl again, this time more gently.

"You know I will." she smiled and poked Elsa's nose. "How about we go into your house and you make me your famous hot chocolate? This damn weather is giving me a cold."

"OK uhm...so we are dating know or are we friends who kiss or are we like sisters or what?"

"Sisters? Elsa really? Why would sisters kiss? Don't tell me you're into incest!"

"WHAT?! NO! I mean maybe with cousins or something BUT NOT SIBLINGS!"

"So, let's say we _were_ sisters, would you kiss me then?" Anna winked.

"I, uhm... I guess I _would_ kiss you if you were my sister but we are not and that's what matters."

The redhead's eyes were fixed upon the blonde, "Oh My God! What if in some parallel univerese we _are_ sisters?! What if somebody right, this, moment is reading something about us as sisters? Oh Lord wouldn't that be awesome?! WHAT IF IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE THERE'S THIS MAGICAL LAND AND I'M A PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A QUEEN AND YOU CAUSE THIS ENORMOUS BLIZZARD AN-""

"No Anna. That's so weird. We are here, now. There's no other parallel universes in which we are sisters. There's no parallel universe in which I'm a what? Real ice queen? Anna, that's just my nickname. You need to stop watching so much fiction! I'll buy you some documentaries about snow so you know that it's physically impossible for a human being to create snow and cause a blizz-"

"Frozone can create snow! And ice."

"Honey? FROZONE IS AN ANIMATED CHARAC-"

"DON'T KILL MY DREAMS ELSA! And if it's physically impossible for a human to create snow how do you explain snow in the middle of summer. In New York?"

"I don't know! Maybe mother nature is on her period."

"OOOOOR maybe there's someone out there who can make snow and is having some sort of problem right now and can't control it!"

"Yeah, uhm... I am done here. Let's get inside before we die of hypothermia."

Anna crossed her arms and pretended to be mad by furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms."Fine."

"You're so adorable when you're mad feisty- pants." Elsa kissed the redhead's nose and got out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N I did a lot of research on leukemia while pregnant, therefore, the information in this chapter is pretty accurate. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and I'll fix the chapter immediately. **

**Also, since school will be starting soon I probably won't be able to post three chapters, but you can always count on at least one each Sunday. Stay tuned(:**

**With love, Some-Asshole**

* * *

"Elsa! Are you ready?"

"Huh?...oh... yeah, hold on" the blonde sat at the edge of her bed, sweat sliding down her forehead, she stared at a stain of hot chocolate that Anna had dropped a few days ago, she had been trying to take the stain off for 30 minutes but it was a waste of time.

The redhead came into Elsa's room and sat next to her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Baby, we are 10 minutes late already." she took the older girl's hand and brought it to her lips giving it a quick kiss, and locking their fingers together she said, "It's going to be alright." With her other hand she turned the blonde's head towards her and looked deep into her eyes. "We are going to be fine."

She leaned in and kissed the girl, softly nibbling on her lower lip. She felt Elsa smile during the kiss. "Now RISE my queen. We shall get you to your magical coach."

The blonde rolled her eyes then breathed in deeply. "OK Anna, take me with thee." She breathed out.

The redhead giggled and took Elsa's leading her out the door and downstairs.

"WAIT! I didn't lock the door!" The blonde ran up the stairs to make sure her door was locked then made her way to the redhead who was already in her car starting the engine.

"OK chauffeur. Take me to my fate."

"You, milady, are so dramatic."

"Ugh, just shut up and drive." she pushed Anna's white lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I love this random thing. Why do you have it? You told me the other day but I forgot."

The redhead backed up and made her way to out the apartment's gate. "Gosh, how lovely."

Elsa blushed.

"I got it when I joined band. All the trumpets got it done so we wouldn't get confused while riding the buses to competitions and stuff. I liked how it looked and...yeah..."

"So you've had the same hair since college?"

"Yeah. So do you so be quiet my love." She kissed the girl and turned the curve making their way towards the hospital.

* * *

The blonde was feeling butterflies in her stomach since they were a couple of blocks from the hospital...no wait...they weren't butterflies...

"A-Anna"

she gagged

"St-stop the c-car!"

the redhead understood and stopped. Elsa opened the door and heaved until there was nothing left in her stomach.

"That fast? I thought it took a few months for you to start feeling nauseous." asked Anna when the blonde was safely in the car again.

"Not, really. Some women start throwing up within the first week. It's been two."

"Oh...right... you want some gum?"

"Yeah." The redhead reached for her purse behind her seat and took the pack of gum out.

"Eat, drink... throw up... chew Or-"

"Be quiet Anna." she leaned in and kissed the girl.

"Ewww...you taste like vomit. Here take the gum."

The blonde giggled and threw the gum into her mouth.

"Here we are."

Elsa felt her stomach flip at what was awaiting her in there.

"You have your appointment paper, thingy?"

"Yes." replied the blonde.

Elsa sighed and Anna smiled at her. The blonde smiled back before getting out of the car.

* * *

The waiting room was almost empty. Except for an old lady, the receptionist and the two girls.

"Ms. White?" Elsa jumped at the sudden voice then looked at the doctor. He was young, in his 40s maybe, with most of his hair and a wedding ring. He smiled at the couple and signal for them to come in as an older man made his way towards the old lady. The lady smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Anna?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm talking to you. Can you hold my hand? I'm pretty nervous."

"Yes _amor_." Anna had looked for Spanish ways to compliment Elsa, because she thought it was more romantic.

"Ladies, could you sit down while I go get Ms. White's file?" The girls nodded and doctor smiled, then left the room.

Elsa sat down and looked around. The office was small, there was a desk, a computer, a picture of the doctor with another man, and a small bed.

"Looked Elsa, how cute! The doc is married."

"What do you think his husband's name is is?"

"I don't know! How should I kn-"

"It's Phillip. I call him Prince Phillip because when we met he was wearing the prince's costume."

"Oh, you guys met in a Halloween party?" asked the redhead.

"Yes." the doctor settled the file down and picked the picture up. He smiled. "I was wearing Prince Eric's costume so I'm sure you can guess my name." He put the picture down. "But that's not what's important right now. Ms. Whit-"

"Elsa. Please call me Elsa. Ms White makes me feel old." she smiled.

"OK then, Elsa, your white blood cells count is really high. We'll need to make a bone marrow aspiration. Stay here, and I'll ask a nurse to get everything ready."

"O-OK." Elsa's voice cracked.

"No wait!" The redhead blurted out. "In case she was to have cancer, can you treat it while she's pregnant?"

"Yes, but there are many complications. The chances of the baby dying or being born with complications due to the radiation are super high. Her case is extremely rare though. Only 1 in 100,000 women each year get pregnant and have leukemia. But we're not sure if she has leukemia so don't lose hope. Any other questions?"

"Can she die if she doesn't get chemo during those 9 months?"

"Yes. I'm afraid she can. Excuse me ladies... I need to tell the nurse to prepare everything." he gave one last look at the girls and left.

Anna turned towards the girl, "Elsa, we'll stay strong through this OK? I promise you" The blonde nodded. "What's a bone arrow aspiration?"

"W-well..." Elsa was quiet for a second, trying to get her thoughts figured out. _Like that's ever going to happen. "_Uhm, the doctor puts a really long needle in your leg until it reaches the bone. The aspiration is when he takes liquids from your bone. There's another thing called the biopsy which is when he takes a small piece of the bone marrow to study it."

"Is it painful?" asked the redhead, tightening her grip on the other girl's hand.

"I-I don't know. I've never had it done. But I did research and some people faint from the pain, see, the procedure only last a few seconds so they don't do all the morphine crap. The doc just asks you to breath in deeply and while you do he pulls a piece of bone marrow out. Some people don't listen to directions and end up fainting."

Anna looked frightened.

"It'll be OK though baby, I promise." she smiled at the younger girl.

"OK Elsa, we are ready, come with me please." The doctor smiled at the blonde and then looked at Anna, "You can stay here if you wan-"

"NO! I'm going with Els-"

"No Anna, I don't want you to see it. Please, stay. Yes?"

"But Elsa..."

"Please? For me?"

"Ugh fine!"

Doctor Eric smiled, then whispered in Elsa's ear.

"You guys are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen."

Elsa smiled and when the doctor was doing the procedure, she barely felt a thing. Well, not really, but she was still thinking about Anna.

* * *

"So when will we get our results? Uh huh, yeah, yep, yeah, OK, thanks. Bye."

Anna sat down next to the blonde.

"What did he say?"

"That he'll be calling us in a week or maybe even tomorrow, depends."

"On what?"

"The lab." she sat down next to the blonde.

"Oh."

"Does it hurt? Do you want some ice? An aspirin? Morphine?"

"No Anna... I'm fine, it just aches a little bit. Thanks." she gave the girl a kiss on her forehead.

"Tell me what the doc did! Pleaaaaase!"

Elsa huffed. "I've already told you what he did twice, and I had it done 2 hours ago."

"Pweeeeeeeease!" she got on the girl's lap and gave her a bear hug.

"OK OK!" the blonde put the redhead's head on her chest and locked her with her arms around the waist. "He put me on the bed and all I felt was the needle like when you get a shot, but all the way into my bone. Then he said 'Ok Elsa, in three I'll pull OK? Just breath in deeply' so I did, then he started to count. 'One...two...' then he pulled, '...three' it hurt a lot but then he let me rest a little before letting me walk."

"Did you kick him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, he pulled before saying 'three'...Did you kick him?"

"No Anna, I didn't kick him. But I did swore and well, I punched the nurse."

The redhead's lips grew into a smirk. "I'm so happy my baby can be a little tough." she winked and placed her hand on Elsa's inner thigh. "What do you want to do?" she winked.

"I...uhm...I-I do-don't know. W-watch Uhm...Glee?"

Anna laughed. "You're so adorable when you get turned on!" Elsa blushed then kissed the girl. The redhead placed herself on top of the blonde's lap and locked her arms around the older girl's neck. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"UGH! You were expecting somebody?"

"No. I never get visits, well, just you and those Jehovah Witnesses but I never open the door to them."

The other girl chuckled, "I don't think anybody does. Well, let's go check who it is." Anna got up and opened the door leaving a fairly disappointed Elsa behind.

"Hey Kristopher!" said the redhead happily.

"It's, uhm, Kristoff actually.

"...right... I knew that..."

"Sure you did." he smiled at Anna.

"What's up?"

"Is Elsa home?"

"How did you know Elsa lived here?" asked the redhead when Elsa peeked from behind her to see who it was.

"Oh! I went knocking on all the doors asking for her. I was surprised at how many people were surprised and said, 'You're looking for the Ice Queen?' but whatever, I found you."

"And why did you want to find me?" the blonde had opened the door wider so that she could settle besides Anna.

"I don't know...I never thought I would actually find you so I don't have a plan..."

"That makes no fucking sense." said the redhead cocking and eyebrow.

Elsa realized the awkward situation she was putting herself into, but asked anyways. "Do you want to come in and have uhm... some tea?"

He chuckled, "What are you? British? _Tally ho! Tally ho! Toodle pip pip cheerio"_

"_Oh Lord,_ are you coming inside or not?"

Elsa suddenly realized what that sounded it like and her face grew scarlet. "I m-meant if you're c-comi-... going to enter my, uhm...house..."

Anna started to laugh so hard and pulled the boy inside.

"This place is nice Sir Elsa. It smells like lavender. And tea... do you have kettle boiling on the stove?"

"No stupid." said the redhead who knew him better. "We are using tea bags from the dollar store."

"Why?"

"Because we are poor." answered the blonde from the kitchen. "Are you going to want some boy? It's really good." ..._shit__!_ "Some tea! Are you going to want some tea? The tea is really good."

"Yeah, I'd like some." he winked at her then grinned, Anna hit him on the shoulder.

"Jerk. She's mine."

"Even better. We'll have a threesome."

"Uhm, no. Sorry. I don't do white boys."

"You are so racist! For your information I'm half Russian."

"So? You're still white."

"Not from the waist down."

"You are so disgusting."

Elsa walked into the living room with a plate. Two cups of hot tea were carefully placed on top of it. Careful not to drop the boiling liquid on her hand she placed the plate on the center table then went back into the kitchen for a cup of iced tea.

"How come everything you drink is ice cold?" asked Anna, taking a sip from tea then placing tea cup carefully on the center table, trying not to spill anything. Kristoff, on the other hand, blew on the liquid to cool it down a little then drank his whole cup in one sip, spilling a little on his jeans.

"I really don't know. I just hate to drink hot stuff. It feels weird."

"Why? Because you feel your insides melting, Ice Queen?" asked the guy.

"No. I just don't like it. OK? Now shut up before I freeze your heart." she gave the guy _the_ look.

"Ok, calm down, Els."

"OK. Hey, uhm, thanks for the jacket the other day." she looked at the ground. "I really needed it."

"No problem." he flashed the girl a half smile.

"Do you want it back?" Elsa got up to retrieve the jacket from the closet.

"Yeah, I mean, unless you still want it."

She looked at him, jacket in hand. "It is really soft, but I don't think I'll wear it again and besides, what's with the smell? It smells like reindeer. There's no reindeers in New York, or caribous."

"I know, I'm a farm boy and my dad, stepfather, more like adoptive dad, has a farm on the outsides of the city and I don't know, I guess I don't realize the smell gets into my clothes. I'm used to it, besides, I have my own reindeer. His name is Sven and I visit him each week."

"Adoptive dad?" asked Anna who had been so into a show about some famous people stuck in an island to talk.

"Yeah." replied the guy. "I never met my parents and well, when him and his wife saw me in the orphanage they took me in." He laughed. "I guess they liked me because I always carried this reindeer plush also named Sven and since they own a farm they thought it'll be a good place for me."

"That's awesome!" said the redhead, now completely into the show.

Elsa threw the jacket at Kristoff, "Thank you blondie." he smiled at Elsa and got up. "Well, I'm guessing you have other stuff to do." He winked. "So I'll leave y'all alone."

The older girl nodded. The blonde bend over to give a quick hug to the zoned-out Anna and looked back at Elsa, "Here, have my number just in case."

He took a pen out of his jeans and grabbed the girl's hand.

"This is so middle school you know? I had paper right there." she pointed at the pile of Post-it notes on top of the counter.

"Whatever, just, call if you need something OK? Anything. Anna told me you were expecting a baby and well, since she isn't always available I can be of some help."

Elsa nodded. The blonde leaned in and hugged the girl, she hugged back.

"Thanks Kristoff."

"You're welcome Ice Queen." he pulled back and gave the girl one last smile before heading out the door.

* * *

**A/N work with me here.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9-

**A/N From here on things will get depressing. **

**WARNING* Some scenes might make you break down (yeah right)**

**WARNING* if the word "cunt" bothers you, I am truly sorry.**

**Enjoy chapter 9 **

* * *

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Elsa? Are you done?"

Anna heard the toilet flushing and the blonde came out, eyes watery and red.

"Yes." she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her sweater.

"OK good, because I made breakfast." the girl jumped up and down excitedly.

"What did you make?"

"I made bacon, scrambled eggs and Nutella sandwiches." she took the blonde's hand and walked her to the table.

"Wow Anna, you've outdone yourself! I didn't know you knew how to make anything other than bacon and fish sticks."

"Shut up loser! My food is to die for."

"Too soon."

"Sorry."

Anna grabbed a piece of bacon and put half in her mouth. She reached across the table and pressed the other half against the blonde's mouth waiting for her to take it.

"Why?"

"Li'e in the la'y a'n the twam't." said the girl trying not to drop the bacon.

"They use spaghetti, not greasy bacon."

"Jus' ead it!"

Elsa opened her mouth and teared half of the meat, then chewed. She let out a moan.

"That turned me on."

The blonde blushed while Anna laughed.

* * *

"Hey let's play a game!"

"OK, which game?"

"We take the name of something, book, movie, video game, song, person etc, and replace a word with 'cunt'"

Elsa laughed. "OK, go."

"Snow White and the Seven Cunts."

"uhm... Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Cunt."

"The Fault In Our Cunts."

"The Sleeping Cunt."

"The Cunt Games."

"The Cunt Games; Catching Cunts."

"Hey! You can't copy!" said Anna.

"I am not! I said a complete different movie."

"You copied The Hunger Games."

"Nope. I said Catching Cunt."

"NO! You cheated."

"Be quiet! It's your turn."

"You're lucky I love you."

Elsa smiled.

"The Sword In The Cunt."

"How To Train Your Cunt."

"Where The Wild Cunts Are."

"The Cunt Redemption."

"The Green Cunt."

"Cloudy With A Chance Of Cunts."

Anna roared into laughter. "That's. The. Best. Thing. I've. Heard!"

The blonde threw heard head back and laughed along with the redhead.

"OK. OK. OK My turn." said the younger girl.

"OK spit it."

"The DaVinci Cunt."

"Now lets change song lyrics OK?"

"Alright."

"'Baby you're a cunt! Come and show them what you're worth!"

"'I remember tears streaming down your cunt when I said 'I'll never let you go.'"

"'Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my cunt, so call me maybe."

"'Who do think you are? Runnin' around leaving cunts. Collecting your jar of cunts, and tearing love apart."

The girls were laughing so hard that they almost miss the phone call.

"I'll get it!" Anna practically jumped towards the phone on the wall opposite to her and answered.

"Hello? Yes, hold on. Elsa! It's for you."

The blonde got up and took the phone.

"Yes? Uh huh. That's me."

If the blonde was pale before, now her skin matched the carpet she was standing on.

"O-OK no uhm... No p-problem. We'll be there."

Elsa hung up and collapse on the floor. She drew her knees towards her chest and began breathing shallowly.

"Babe?" Anna dropped to her knees and stroked the girl's hair trying to calm her down. "What happened?"

"T-The doctor said I need to go to his office i-immediately. He said it had to do with...my results..."

The redhead gasped

"Elsa, whatever happens, I'm here for you."

The blonde nodded then tried to get up.

"Here, let me help." Anna reached for the other girl's hand and pulled her up. They went to change their pj's and then they were out the door.

* * *

"Please come in Elsa." Doctor Eric waved for the girls to go into his office. Once the girls were inside he closed the door and signal them to sit down. "How have you been feeling?"

"Just the normal morning nausea. Nothing big. Yet."

_Yet_, repeated the redhead in her head.

"OK Elsa," he took a deep breath. The blonde's rate quickened. Anna's muscles tensed. "The test showed leukemic stem cells. We found out that you have chronic myeloid leukemia. Basically what this is, is the increased and unregulated growth of predominantly myeloid cells in the bone marrow and the accumulation of these cells in the blood,"

The redhead was shocked. She knew this would happen, but she never expected it to hurt this bad.

Elsa was in tears.

"Now, the problem is that the medicine to treat it will kill the baby. Would you like to tak-"

"No."

"Elsa, look,-"

She shook her head.

"Please list-"

"NO! I'D RATHER SAVE THIS BABY THAN SAVE MYSELF!" the blonde was literally in the doctor's face.

"Els-" Anna tried to calm her down by grabbing her arm, but the blonde pulled away.

"I WILL NOT KILL MY BABY!

"Elsa, we are not asking you to kill the baby." said the doctor. "But we want you to think about yourself, your future with Anna."

The blonde's eyes widened. She sat down as if she hadn't realized what she had done and said. She looked at the redhead, tears dropping from her bright pink cheeks. Anna reached to wipe them off then cupped the other girl's cheeks. Elsa turned her head, supporting herself on the other girl's hand.

_I'm sorry, _she mouthed to the other girl.

_I love you, _mouthed Anna back.

The blonde closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then looked at the doctor.

"I will not take the medicine. I don't care if I'll die a week before the baby is born, or when it's born, or a year after he's born. I want to live right here, right now. The only worries being having to buy bigger clothes to fit my pregnant tummy in. Or what color to paint his room. Or whether or not I need to call him a 'him' or a 'her'. But I can only hope. I can only hope I live long enough to watch my baby grow up into a toddler. I can only hope to be able to see him being raised. I can only hope to tuck him into my bed and tell him stories and have him fall asleep next to me, and take all of him I can with me once I can no longer be there for him." she looked at Anna, "and for you."

The doctor was getting the Kleenex box. Offering one to the girls before taking one himself, and wiping the tears off his eyes.

"You girls need to stop making a grown man cry. OK. So you won't be taking the medicine, but I will have you come in twice a month to see how much the cancer has progressed. It'll progress, I am sure, but if there's some way to keep it under control without taking any kind of drugs I will let you two know OK?"

"OK." replied the girls at the same time.

"Alright, if you ladies could wait outside for your appointment it'd be great."

* * *

On their way back to their home Elsa called Kristoff.

"OH MY GOD is everything OK? Do I call an ambulance? 9-1-1?!" she heard a loud thump from the other side of the phone, followed by a 'Shit! I just payed it off!'

"What's going on?!"

"I-" grunt, "tried to put my shoe on fast and fell over my X-box."

"What? How do you fall over an X-box? It was on the floor?"

"Yeah! Next to the pile of games, it didn't fit in the TV...thingy... so I put it on the floor."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but no. There's nothing wrong. I just called to give the news."

"What news?"

"I have cancer. And, since you're the closest I have to a friend, that lives close, I thought you ought to know."

"You have such a high vocabulary."

"No I don't, princess hair!"

"Shut up Ice Queen, so what if I have unmanly blondness? I'm still hot, and my pubes are blonde too so it's awesome."

"UGH! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

She heard him laughing. Then he grew serious.

"Elsa, I'll be here for you. I'll help you, as well as Anna, through anything. Think of me as your adoptive big brother."

"Kristoff, we are the same age."

"Don't kill my moment, please."

"OK. Go on."

"You made me loose motivation. OK, hold on. Here we go, I will be here and I'll annoy you by being there a little too much."

Elsa chuckled. Then reached over to grab one of Anna's hands from the steering wheel.

"Just, remember that OK? I'll be by your side until you die."

"Which won't be long." replied Elsa.

"Uff. Too soon." said the other blonde through the phone.

The older girl smiled, "Hey, Kriss, we are home. I'll call you later OK?"

"OK Ice Queen, take care."

"You too." she hung up then squeezed Anna's hand before leaning in and planting her lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My computer was acting up. I had so many ideas for this chapter so I wrote without even editing, I will do that later. Enjoy chapter 10.**

**Don't forget to leave feedback(:**

**With love, -Some-asshole**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 -

The next morning Elsa woke up to a full breakfast and an iced coffee on her nightstand. There was a note tucked under the coffee.

"_Went downtown to visit my mom. Breakfast is served. I'm telling you so you don't worry that I'm not in your apartment by 8 like always._

_With love, your favorite lover,_

_Anna."_

Elsa smiled.

_Your favorite lover, _she repeated to herself. "Like I'm ever going to find someone like you."

* * *

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BITCH! AAAAAAAAAH!"

The freeway was packed. It was always like this when Anna went to visit her mom, guess everyone goes to work at 7:30A.M.

She had promised to herself that she will tell her mom about Elsa, she wouldn't go into detail unless her mom asked. She was afraid of being rejected by her mother that she had kept her attraction towards women a secret. After her father's death, her mom went completely delusional. She would sleep on his shirts with one of his shirts on. She would set three plates on the table even though the third one was never touched. Anna thought that was normal, her way of coping with her husband's death, but one night, after two months of the dead, her mom began to act oddly. She would laugh to herself, she would sit on the couch and stare at the TV, not watching TV, but looking past it. The night she was taken into the mental hospital was when Anna found her against the bathroom wall, her hands by her side, head tilted sideways, a pool of blood coming from her chest. The redhead looked around and tucked under her mom's leg was a small gun. A little smaller than a grown woman's hand. Her mom's eyes were open, staring blankly at the wall in front of her, her lips were pale, flushed from all color, and her mouth was open just the slightest.

"Oh My God! Mom! Mom!" she bend over and shook her mother's shoulders slightly, "Mom! MOM!"

She got up and grabbed her phone.

"_Nine-one-one what's your emergency?"_

"Yes?! Please bring help! M-my mom sh-she shot herself! Oh my God! I can hardly feel any pulse! Please help!"

"_Honey, I need you to stay calm and tell me where you live."_

"So-shouthern Isles Apartments. A-apartment nu-number t-two_."_

"_OK, darling. Please remain calm, help is on their w-"_

The operator stopped talking when a sharp sob escaped from the redhead's mouth.

"Not my mommmy, please God no! Not my mom!"

"_Honey, honey stay on the line with me. __Is your dad there? Honey, talk to me, stay here."_

"N-no my dad d-died two months a-ago."

The line was silent.

"_OK sweetheart. Tell me your name."_

"Anna. Anna Arandelle." said the redhead between sobs.

"_Anna, I need you to go knock on a neighbors door and ask them to come with you."_

"B-but my mom! I can't leave m-my mom alone!"

"_Please honey, do as I say. Hang up and go bring a neighbor."_

"O-OK." the redhead hung up and ran out the door.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" she saw at least three rooms lit up.

"Please! My mom! Please come!"

Desperation covered every inch of her body. She suddenly began banging on each door.

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME! MY MOM IS DYING!"

A door three apartments away from her swung open. A young man, 28 maybe, came out in a muscle shirt and sweatpants.

"What's going on?!"

"My m-mom!" she pointed towards her apartment.

"OK wait here!"

A honk brought Anna back to her senses. She was outside the mental hospital waiting for a parking space. She had been waiting for 10 minutes. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them off and quickly made her way into the parking space. She turned the engine off and breathed in slowly, then breathed out. She grabbed her purse, checked herself on the mirror one more time, then made her way towards the entrance.

"Yoo hoo!" said Oaken from behind the receptionist desk. "How are you doing today dear?" he asked in a delicious accent.

"Just came to visit my mom." she smiled. "Like always."

Oaken looked concerned.

"Honey, your mom is still really quiet. She speaks the very minimum and won't look at any of the staff in the eye. It's like she's either looking past us, or looking at her shoes."

Anna scratched the back of her neck.

"I really don't know what to do. She's been like this for years. Are you sure she isn't too drugged?"

"Sweetie. You know I only help with the really wild patients-"

Which was true. Oaken was around 6,5ft and weight no less than 300 lbs. He was scary to look at, but his voice was just too sweet for someone like him.

"-and your mom has never given us any type trouble."

"OK, well, can I see her?"

"She's right there." he pointed at a room. "Let me call a nurse over so she can bring her to you. Ya?"

"Uh huh. Thanks."

Anna sat on a couch by the TV. She was looking around for the nurse, but stopped when she saw a couple sitting a couple of feet from her.

The couple was sitting in front of the TV. The strawberry, blonde haired girl was using the white, blonde girl as a pillow. Anna thought they were sisters, since they looked really alike. She saw how the blonde was looking at the younger girl, such love in her eyes, it made her think of Elsa. Her lovely, perfect, deadly Elsa.

"A-anna?"

"Mom!" she jumped and threw her arms around her mother's body. The older lady buried herself into the redhead's shoulder.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too mommy. Sit down."

The lady obeyed, then the redhead sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I...I have met someone."

"That's great." replied Anna's mom coldly, staring at the floor. "You should bring him over one of these days."

_Him,_ thought the redhead. _If only you knew._

"Actually. We need to talk about that."

The lady looked at her in the eye which made Anna feel really uncomfortable.

"I-umm... it's not a-..."

"C'mon honey, you can tell me. I bet he's really cute."

"It's not a he..."

"What was that?"

"It's a she..."

Her mother stood up.

"You're a lesbian?!" she shouted.

"Ma, ple-"

"NO!" Patients nearby turned to look at them.

"Mom, please sit dow-"

"I will not listen to a dyke like you!"

"Mom, I'm not a dyke. Please, let's talk this over."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're an embarrassment!"

"MAMMA! Please calm dow-"

Her mom raised her hand and slapped the girl across the face.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS AND I WISH I WOULD'VE ABORTED YOU WHEN I COULD! I NEVER WANTED YOU!" Nurses were coming their way. Anna's eyes began to water."

"You don't mean that..."

"YES I DO! YOU RUINED MY FUTURE! YOU RUINED MY STUDIES! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TURNED INTO A SUICIDAL BITCH!" Anna realized what she had said when it was too late. Her eyes widened

Her mom stared at her. Hatred piercing through her eyes.

"You disgust me." she's spit as the nurses pulled her away. "YOU DISGUST ME!"Anna heard her yell from the hallway.

She looked around, patients had formed a semicircle around her.

She felt the air being sucked out of her, claustrophobia leaking from every part of her body. She got a glimpse of Oaken,

_You OK?_ he mouthed.

She shook her head, and without looking back she ran towards the exit, then her car. Once she was safely inside she just stared at nothing in particular, her mom's words repeating again and again in her head.

She closed her eyes and finally, she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11-

**A/N ****Remember that this is pure fiction. Many of the subjects touched within the story may be far from accurate or I just made them up. On that note, enjoy chapter 11.**

**This chapter may be odd towards the end, but it'll all come together later on, trust me(;**

**with love,**

**Some-asshole.**

* * *

Anna made it to her apartment. She didn't even bothered going to Elsa's. She closed the door behind her and dropped on the floor, back against the door frame. She turned her head to the side, and stretched her legs. She dropped her arms to her sides, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"ANNA!" _thump_ "AAAANNAAA!"_ bang bang bang_ "AAAAA-"_thump_, "NNNNNNNAAAAA!"_ thump thump __crack_

"Shit! Fuck MY HAND!"

Anna opened her eyes. She looked up and saw a manly hand through her door...wait...

"_MY DOOR!"_ She got up and yanked the door opened.

"Ouch!"

Anna saw Kristoff holding his bleeding arm, looking around for any fractures.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING KRISS?! OH MY GOD LOOK AT MY DOOR!"

"I called him." Elsa appeared from behind the bulky man. "It's 10 P.M Anna. I was worried."

"Couldn't you knock like a normal person?" replied the redhead.

"I did! I have been knocking for an hour! Kristoff has been here 30 minutes. I thought something had happened to you since your car is outside."

"...sorry." the younger girl smiled shyly.

"I'll replace your door."

"Ok Kriss. Thanks." She hugged the big guy.

"You're welcome kid. Umm... help?"

"Oh yeah! Come in!" she signal for him and Elsa to come in.

She brought the guy to the bathroom and sat him on the corner of the bathtub and she sat on the toilet, Elsa watched from the door.

"OK. Take your jacket off." Kristoff listened and with the healthy arm took his other sleeve off. When he successfully removed his jacket, he tossed it at Elsa.

"OK this might hurt a little." Anna grabbed the boy's arm and examined it for splinters, when she didn't find any she reached for the alcohol and some cotton balls. She poured the liquid into the pads and gently pressed it against the older guy's injured hand.

He brought his healthy knuckles to his mouth to mute his scream.

"Cry baby." called Elsa from the door smiling.

"Szhut ub!"

"OK let me just grab some bandages."

When the redhead finished she gave Kristoff a little kiss on the cheek.

"Poor baby!"

The boy faked a baby giggled and fell into the bathtub.

"Holy balls!"

The girls laughed when the bulky blonde tried to lift himself up, but instead hit the wall and the shampoo fell on him.

"Aren't y'all gonna help me?"

"Nope." said the girls in unison before heading towards Elsa's apartment, leaving the man behind.

* * *

"OK, tell me how the visit go!"

Anna explained to Elsa how her mom had reacted and broke down once she was done.

"I-I didn't k-know she'll say that!"

"Why would you tell your mom? I mean, why so suddenly?"

"I don't know!"

"Aww baby. I'm pretty sure she just overreacted a litt-"

"NO! I could see the hatred in her eyes! I looked at her eyes and all I saw was hate. Hate and disgust! She treated me like I was shit! All I've ever done was please her!" she raised her arms, "Shit! I've lived my life scared to fail her, and now that I can be truly happy she does this to me...It's not fair! She can't do that! She thinks she can just ruin everything and get away with it! She thinks that just because she's in a mental hospital she gets to treat me like that. She's been there for years Elsa, YEARS! The doctor told me that the average time for a person with depression who has attempted suicide to fully recover is a little more than one year!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I'm sure she still loves you. You just have to give her time."

The redhead was feeling annoyed now.

"I've given her time. What she needs is more meds, and to be honest, I just don't care anymore. I stopped a long time ago, and I thought I could, you know, change the way I looked at her, but, today just proved just how much I despise her."

"Don't you dare say that about your mom!" the blonde pulled back and looked at the younger girl. She stared deep into her eyes and she saw the love, the tenderness. She saw what made Anna, Anna.

"You can't say that about your mom. You know she will always be there for you."

"She has never been."

"Anna, she's mentally ill. She can't think straight. What she truly wants is her daughter, she needs you Anna," the older girl touched the redhead's chin, "you need to help her."

"No."

"Ann-"

"No Elsa. You think you know her?! You think that just because your mother died you get to give me a how-to-be-a-good-daughter talk?" She sat up, "You lost your mom! She's dead! You were 11! You never had any problems with her! You never fought with her! You don't know anything about a mother-daughter relationship! All you know is 'Oh life is wonderful! Oh my mom was the best!' Well let me tell you, you don't know anything! YOUR MOTHER DIED! SHE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT LAY IN BED AND TELL YOU STORIES ABOUT A GIRL DYI-"

In that moment Elsa raised her arm and her hand made contact with Anna's face sending her to the ground.

"How dare you talk like that about my mom?!" Elsa lowered herself so that she was eye level with the other girl. She looked into her eyes.

Her Anna was there, but just barely, and that wasn't enough.

"I can't believe you're so fucking stale!" She grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up. She pushed her towards the door and out of her apartment.

"Nice fucking talking to you." said the blonde coldly before slamming the door in Anna's face, leaving her alone in the deserted hallway.

Anna stood there. The pain from her cheek was pulverized by the sharp feeling in her heart. It felt as if someone had impaled her chest with dry ice. The cold slowly spreading through her veins, causing a painful frostbite.

She grabbed the spot where her heart should be.

It physically hurt.

She felt her pulse quickened.

She felt as though her heart was pumping ice.

She was frozen.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

She dragged herself to her apartment, the pain in her chest only grew bigger with each step.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

She closed the door behind her, not even bothering about the crack Kristoff had made, and headed to the bathroom.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

She filled the bathtub with hot water, hoping it would thaw her frozen heart.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

"I shouldn't have done that. It's all my mother's fault. It's always her fault!"

She took her clothes off and slowly got in the tub.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

"I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

She was screaming at the four walls surrounding her.

"_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?!"_

She felt an itchiness under her skin. An itchiness that was too overbearing.

She scratched and scratched and scratched and the feeling wouldn't go away.

Her arm turned bright red, marks of her nails were printed all over it.

The itchiness wouldn't go away.

"It's under my skin..."

Her eyes widened,

"...under..."

She got up and didn't even bother to dry herself, not even to cover herself.

She walked down her corridor.

_It's under my skin,_ she thought.

She opened the drawer and grabbed a knife.

_It's under my skin._

Before she realized what she was doing, blood was already hitting the tile floor.

"_It's," _slash, "_under," _slash, "my_,"_ slash, "_skin!"_

Her face was expressionless.

She dropped the knife to her side with a piercing shriek.

The warm blood dripped from the tip of her fingers.

It felt good.

She wasn't frozen.

Anna walked over to the bathroom once again, and got in the bathtub.

She looked at the water turning a shade of scarlet and smiled.

"I'm alive."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**A/N I changed the name of the story...WHAAAAAT?! Yeah. I didn't feel like "The Elsa Chronicles" was a title that would get much attention and since "Mockingbird" is my favorite song (so what if it's overrated?) I decided to call this "Mockingbird." Now, it doesn't mean that the story will now be based on the song, no, don't listen to the song thinking that it'll give you the ending 'cause it won't.**

**Enjoy chapter 12.**

**With love, **

**Some-asshole.**

**WARNING* I don't think it counts as sexual abuse, but still be cautious.**

* * *

The next morning was horrible Anna had fallen asleep in the tub and was freezing when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Ms. Anna?" there was a knock. "Ms. Anna? I came to repair your door? It's Marshall, the landlord? Besides, you owe me the rent."

He looked at the hole on the door.

"Did someone try to break i-" he stopped talking when he saw Anna through the hole. She was soaking wet even though she had put a towel around her body.

Marshal could still see the scarlet stains all over her porcelain body.

"Ms. Anna! What happened?" He opened the door and looked at Anna's arm, it had three vertical cuts that went from the upper part of the forearm to her wrist. His mouth hung open.

"Nothing happened Marshmallow," she smiled and ran to the kitchen holding her towel to get a glass of water.

"Marshall..."said the tall, white man under his breath, "why is your arm, umm, cut?"

Anna laughed, "I don't know," she grinned, "I just felt like it."

"It's going to get infected. You need help."

_Mental help,_ he thought.

"I know I do Marshmallow, now, help me." she smiled and walked up to him. She closed the door and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her.

"How?"

Anna took his hand and lead him to her room.

"You know," she ran her hand down his chest then stopped at his waist, "like this."

She lowered her hand so that it was cupping his crotch and with the other hand she dropped her towel.

He looked at her body, lust exploding from his eyes. Anna took one of his hands and placed it on her breast.

"Make me hurt."

He threw her against the bed and furiously kissed his way down her body, stopping at her stomach; he used one hand to play with Anna's left breast and with the other he unzipped his pants.

"Do it." said Anna, her voice cracking.

Marshall pressed his tip against Anna's opening; he leaned in and kissed Anna lustily, sticking his tongue in the younger girl's mouth and tasting as much as he could from her.

Anna began to cry.

"What?!" he pulled back.

"NO!" Anna pulled him towards her, "Don't stop!"the redhead got on top of him. She let out a painful moan as she felt her insides being teared apart.

She liked it.

She liked the pain of her vagina spreading harshly.

She liked it when Marshall switched positions so that he was on top of her and began to roughly spank her.

She liked the way he violently pulled her hair.

She liked the warmest of the man's sperm exploding inside her as he reached his climax.

She liked it when he pulled back and left her on the floor.

She liked laying there as he left to get her door.

She liked the tears running down her eyes.

She liked the way her body contracted within itself as she let a loud sob escape her lips.

She hated how Elsa wasn't there to comfort her.

She hated how it was her own fault.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on her bed, head against the backboard.

She was reading old text messages.

"_I love you3"_

"_Me too Anna:)"_

"_I don't want us to ever be apart"_

"_Me neither. I want to be yours until I die."_

"_That little time?:P"_

"_Ayyy!:("_

"_You know I'm kidding amor:*"_

Elsa was crying by then, she didn't reach the bottom of the messages. She locked her phone and put it beside her; she brought her knees up to her chest and cried softly.

"I need my Anna, but... what she said... she didn't have the right...my Anna..." she swayed back and forth.

"My Anna. Anna."

She wiped her tears. There was a lump in her throat. She tried calling Kristoff, but she would just break down before he even answered. The bulky guy had called back several times, and had even left a few voice-mails, but Elsa just didn't care.

She looked at the spot where she had slapped Anna, and a wave of shame washed over her.

_I slapped my Anna_, she thought, _but she deserved it. But, she was right, my mom is dead, I never got the teenage talk or the period talk or the "we are going to buy your first bra." All I ever got was the same ol' story, over and over and over and over and over again. _

Elsa was beginning to feel disgusted by thinking about the after-story of her mom's story

The little girl dies and what about her dad? Does he find her laying on the field lifeless? Was it just a dream the girl had and the dad wakes her up? Does he suffer a lot? Does he take his life away so that he can be with his two beautiful girls? Did he take his life away the same day his daughter died not knowing what would happen? Did he die happy knowing he'll probably see his wife again?

The blonde heard a knock on her door, she didn't realize she had left her room and has been making coffee all along while staring at nothing in particular; her breathing was shallow as she kept thinking about the story, but she took some deep breaths and drank a glass of water.

"Ms. Elsa?"

She recognized the voice.

"I'm coming Mr. Marshall!" she wiped a couple of tears and did her best to smooth down her lion mane.

When she finally managed to keep her hair down by making a ponytail she opened the door.

"How can I help you?" she opened the door just the slightest. She hated when the landlord would just burst into her apartment thinking that it was his, which technically was, but that's not the point.

"The rent. You were $100 short."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." and she did. Ever since she was diagnosed with cancer, and kept throwing up, she couldn't work too many hours without getting sick so she wasn't getting payed a lot. With her car insurance, bills, food and a limited amount of personal luxuries such as make-up, a few clothes here and there, and her main vitamins, she could barely get around $375 out of the $500 she payed monthly.

She asked Marshall to come in while she got the money, but asked him to take his shoes off since her carpet was white and she didn't want any dirty shoe prints all over it.

When she successfully snatched 5 $20 bills without making a mess with her credit cards, which were overdue, she turned to face the big, 30 something year old man and with a half-real, half-I-want-to-kick-that-smirk-off-your-face smile; she handed the bills to him and politely asked him to leave.

"Always a pleasure Ms. Elsa." he grinned and Elsa could feel the hunger in his eyes.

_Ugh, nasty, _she thought as she closed the door, _why are guys so horny all the time?_

She locked the door and sighed heavily, blowing a piece of hair that had come lose from her ponytail off her face.

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm literally broke. And my stomach hurts. I should have eaten yesterday." she whispered to herself while she reached to the top drawer to get the coffee.

"Good thing I still have you Mr. Instant Cappuccino." She poured the coffee in a tall, plastic cup, then proceeded to pour the boiling water from the stove. When she realized the water was cold she almost threw the cup across the room.

"I DON'T HAVE GAS?!" she went through the stack of bills on top of the counter, "It was due last fucking week. Great."

She thought about going to Anna's to prepare her coffee, but her pride was forcing her to simply use the microwave to heat the water up.

"Why is love so goddamn complicated?" she said as she placed a cup of water in the microwave, "why can't it just be like, 'hey! I love you! Can we live happily ever after without any type of argument?'"

When the microwaved called that it was done heating up her coffee, she quickly took it out with a wet cloth, afraid that it would spill on her pale skin.

When she finally placed her coffee in a tall, plastic cup and dropped a few ice cubes in it, she turned the TV on just for background sound and proceeded to get ready for work.

* * *

Anna slept throughout the day; she didn't even called in sick. Her sheets were stained with blood and dried sperm, the smell was domineering. It was around 5 in the afternoon when she decided to take a proper shower and go was her sheets at the laundry.

When she successfully cleaned herself and put on fresh clothes, she grabbed the basket of clothes and walked towards her front door, hesitating before opening it, she pulled back when noticed her door was fixed.

She took a long breath and put her hand on the handle once again and slowly turned it.

* * *

Elsa was already 5 minutes late; she entered at 6, but her job was a little less than 40 minutes away.

She snatched her keys off the counter and looked at herself one final time in the mirror; she looked horrible: the bags under her eyes, the lazily done bun, the wrinkled clothes, the dried tears impossible to cover with make-up. She looked like maintenance more than a CEO.

Her messenger purse hanged over her right shoulder; she sighed heavily and walked towards the front door. She placed her pale hand on the knob and then pulled back; she looked around making sure every single light was turned off, her bill couldn't be more than $40 or she'll have to live without electricity.

When she made sure no electronic was turned on she laid her hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

* * *

Both girls gasped when they opened the door at the same time and were face to face with each other.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will pick up from where this chapter left off, so don't worry.**

** Work with me here.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**A/N I'll try to make the chapters long because there's so much story to tell and I don't want an 80-chapters story. Not that there's anything wrong with them, I personally love them, but I know I'll probably bore many of my readers if the story is more than 40 chapters long. **

**Also, check out my new story! It's called, "For What Its Worth" it is Elsanna and it won't be very long. With this in mind, enjoy the remaining of the story.**

* * *

Both girls gasped when they opened the door at the same time and were face to face with each other.

"Elsa!" Anna dropped her basket and made her way to the blonde.

It took all the strength it had to not run towards the redhead and apologize to her, instead, Elsa raised her arm indicating for the other girl to stop.

"I don't have time for this. I'm late for work," she replied, not a hint of forgiveness in her voice.

The younger girl looked hurt, and confused.

"But, it's the weekend."

Elsa looked at her and walked towards the long, ice covered stairs. "I told you last week that I was going to have two jobs. I'm not making enough money to pay the rent with only one job."

"But-"

The blonde turned 'round and walked up to the redhead. She looked straight into Anna's eyes. Her gaze was too strong and the younger girl had to look away.

"Anna. Stop OK?" the shorter girl flinched as Elsa jabbed her index finger several times against her chest, "I made it clear yesterday that I didn't wanted you to be anywhere near me if you were going to have this immature attitude!"

Anna felt the same way she did yesterday, as if Elsa's words were sharp knifes piercing through her chest.

"I-I'm sorry," whispered the younger girl, but she soon realized that the blonde was already heading down the steps.

She picked up her basket of clothes and tried her best to keep the tears under control. As she made her way down the stairway, her foot slipped forward sending her 30 steps down. She felt her head smash against each and every step before she ended up on the pavement, her voice was drowned by the heavy snow swirling around her. The clothes that were once in a basket were now covering the white sidewalk, she tried getting up but it felt as if her brain wasn't sending the right signals to the rest of her body. She felt some sort of warm liquid sliding through her, it felt heavier than water, it felt like...she reached for her head but cringed when her fingertips made contact with her scalp. Her eyelids felt heavy and her arms laid limply by her sides. She looked down and the liquid was already reaching her boots. She gasped when she saw the snow around her turn a shade of scarlet.

It was blood.

* * *

Elsa was in her car, music blasting all around her; she just didn't care anymore.

Her mind was telling her to go back and hug the girl and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but her pride was telling her to fuck it and forget Anna even existed. She picked the latter.

She sat there for a couple of minutes before she made her way inside. When she was finally inside she went to her desk and sat down, a stack of paper work at least 6 inches high stood by her computer; she began to work without even thinking about it and suddenly her mind was focused on how much she had hurt the girl. By the time she was halfway through the first inch of papers she began to feel her lunch making it's way up her throat. The blonde stopped working and stood up so fast that a few papers flew off the desk.

Her supervisor looked annoyed as he made his way towards her.

"Elsa Winters! Just because you have this job doesn't mean you will keep i-!" George, also called Genie behind his back, was interrupted when Elsa ran pass him, making him tumble backwards. The blonde had no luck reaching the restroom and next think she knew, she was throwing up all over the custodian. Talking about irony.

"I-I'm so," gag, "so-so sor-" Elsa fell to her knees. There was nothing in her stomach left to puke, and she was beginning to feel light headed as the gagging kept getting louder and louder.

Many co-workers tried to help her up, but Elsa just wave them off and sat up as she grabbed her stomach.

"May I b-be excu-excused?" she didn't even wait for an answer; her shift started no less than 30 minutes ago, but she wasn't going to sit here 7 more hours.

She jogged to her car and got in. The safeness the vehicle brought to her was enough to calm her own somewhat; she turned the engine on after throwing some gum into her mouth and left that shabby place she called work behind her.

* * *

She left as fast as she could, racing between cars and cutting in front of 18-wheelers. Her head felt blank and she felt a strong pain cursing through her body. Not a pain like when you hit your side on a sharp edge, but something more like a strong migraine that made her body shiver with discomfort.

She felt the car slide as she made a sharp U-turn on the snow-covered road.

Her heart stopped when she heard a loud honk, she looked back and saw how a car had lost it's breaks. The car passed the red light and was hit by a truck. What made Elsa's insides turn was the little kid who was peeking out the window of the car that got hit. He took the full impact.

Elsa was in shock. She couldn't think about anything else that wasn't the fear in the kid's eyes when he saw the truck a few inches away.

The blonde didn't react until she heard the sirens as she entered her apartment. She saw the ambulance by her stairs and she stopped breathing. She couldn't see the whole figure getting into the ambulance but she could have sworn she saw strawberry-blonde locks peeking through.

_Anna._

She turned the engine off and ran towards the red vehicle.

"ANNA!" she lost her balance and fell to her knees. She screamed at the pain that shot through her left hand, but that didn't stop her. With her right hand she pulled herself up and ran to where her Anna was.

"Anna!" she saw the pool of blood, now covered with snow, and the worse thing possible popped into her mind.

_She's dead_.

Elsa saw the EMT shutting the doors and she quickly made her way to the driver.

"I need to go!" she practically yelled at the lady's face.

"We are in a rush honey. Who are you?"

"I'm her g-gi-girlfriend! I need to be with her!"

The lady looked at her, "Carl! Let the girl in! Hurry!"

The back door opened and Elsa jumped into the seat closest to Anna. The redhead had tubes coming into her nose as well as a face mask covering her mouth.

"What happened?!" she demanded from the EMT.

"We believe she fell off the stairs due to the snow. When we got the call from one of the neighbors we got here as soon as we could. She had been laying there bleeding and unconscious for about 30 minutes."

"Nobody was helping here?"

"No. Of course not! There were people around her, but nobody dared to touch her, and we're glad, it could've made things much worse."

"Made it worse? How bad is it?!"

"She's lucky she didn't get any type of frostbite, so that's good. She might go into hypovolemic shock which happens when a large amount of blood volume is lost. If she doesn't recover we'll need to do a transfusion. We also think that she has a fractured skull due to the amount of steps and the way she landed."

"Did she fell from the top of the stairs?"

"We are not sure."

She looked at Anna and held her hand, _I'm so, so sorry baby._

"Does she have any allergies?"

"Umm... No. Why?"

"Because we need to know if she'll have any reaction to the drugs we are putting in her."

"You're drugging her?"

"Well, yeah. If not she'll be awake and the pain would be too much to bare and pain can also make her go into shock."

"Oh. How much longer 'till we reach the hospital?"

"Around 5 more minutes," answered the driver, "this people don't seem to know they need to get out of the damn way when an ambulance is coming through. Pinche pendejos."

"What did she say?" asked the blonde to the guy beside her.

"She said fucking assholes...I think. If I may ask, where were you when all this happened?"

Elsa's face fell, "I was working. A-and we got in a fight and I told her that I-I didn't wanted her to be close t-to me an-" her voice cracked, "and I re-regret it so much!"

"We're here boys hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Elsa saw the two guys in the back open the door and in one swift motion they had Anna's bed on the floor and were heading into the hospital.

"Get off honey! I need to park the ambulance."

The blonde jumped down the vehicle and chased the nurse who was rolling Anna to the ER.

"Wait up!" yelled Elsa as she catched up to the lady, "I'm with her!"

"Are you family?" replied the nurse without looking at her.

"No. I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. You're gonna have to wait. Only family is allowed in the ER."

"No! I'm going with her!"

"No you're not. It's against the hospital's rules."

She walked behind the nurse and grabbed her by the shoulders before turning her towards her.

"Listen to me bitch! I'm the only thing she has here and I'm not gonna let her go into that room alone, get it!?"

"Get your hands off me. We're wasting time with this immature attitude of yours."

Elsa recognized those same exact words and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please let me go with her. She's everything I have."

The nurse looked at her, her eyes were merciful, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You can't come." with that she turned around and pushed through the double doors.

The blonde turned around and settled in a chair.

_This place has death written all over the walls, _she thought.

There was no way she was going to stay sitting on this chairs for hours until the damn doctor decided to come and say how they tried everything and-

She didn't dare finish her thought. Her breath became shallow when she heard the screams of a mom who was carrying her child towards the front desk.

"Please help my baby!" she said with a strong Spanish accent, "Por favor!"

"What's the matter?" replied the nurse as she got up and through the speaker she called some guy called Jim.

Elsa zoned out when she saw that nobody was paying attention to the double doors. Without looking back she walked straight to them, she turned her head to make sure anybody was looking and she pushed them open as fast as she could. Once she was on the hallway she jogged to every single room, looking for something that'll give away Anna's room.

"Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna. Anna." Elsa kept repeating the name in her mind as she read every single door.

When she reached the dead end of the hallway she lost it.

"Where is she?" she grabbed her hair in desperation.

"What happened?" she heard a voice come from a room 5 doors away.

"She fell of the stairs." replied another voice.

"Are there any fractures?"

"Yes. There's two major skull fractures, as well as three broken bones."

The blonde heard footsteps approaching and without thinking about it, she hurried into the door next to her.

She let her eyes adjust to the dim light and saw an old man laying in bed. Recognition was obvious in her eyes. It's the same old man she saw walking out of Dr. Eric's office.

He was lying in bed, the old lady was right besides him, probably asleep. The beep coming from the machine was soothing yet terrifying.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Elsa looked as the monitor beeped faster and faster.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The ups and downs of his heartbeats was going dangerously fast.

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

The blonde placed his hand on top of the old man's.

He has cancer too, she thought, one day I'll be like this and Anna will be by my side.

Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Elsa jerked back; she looked at the monitor, a straight line had taken the place of the ups and downs.

She didn't even knew the man's name, but she felt connected to him somehow. She felt the pain the old lady will feel when she wakes up and realizes that she won't wake up to see her husband laying next to her anymore.

A tear rolled down her eyes. She heard a gasp and looked down.

The old lady was awake.

"Robert?" the blonde could see the agony in the old lady's eyes.

"Robert?!" the lady hugged the man and sobbed on his chest.

"Please wake up! Wake up!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The sound was painful to the ears. The lady looked at Elsa and her eyes widened.

"Aren't you a nurse?! Help him please! Do so-something!"

"I-I'm not a n-nurse," she took a step backwards.

"What are you doing here then?" the lady's eyes narrowed, "you're that girl from the oncologist," she said between sobs.

It was too much, this was too much. Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm sorry," she ran towards the door and yanked it open. She ran to where she had heard the voices before and got in. It was then when she heard a pair of footsteps run pass her door, she assumed they were heading for the old man's room.

She rested her head against the door; she could hear the lady's sobs through the door.

Elsa looked around the room and got up. Her eyes lit with happiness as she saw messy lockets of strawberry-blonde hair look at her through the rails. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her Anna.

"I am so sorry baby," she held her hand and brought it to her lips.

"Please forgive me," Elsa was tired of crying, it made her feel weak and it made her feel small, but, these were happy tears, she was happy that Anna's monitor was beeping regularly. She was happy that Anna's chest was rising and dropping at the beat of the mountains in the screen.

She smiled and placed the younger girl's hand on her stomach.

"Guess what?!" she said excitedly, "I know what I'll name m-our baby."

She waited for something that could indicate that Anna was hearing her. She stopped breathing when she felt a tiny squeeze, she released a noise that was something between a laugh and a sob.

"I-if our baby is a girl I'm naming her D-Delilah. Delilah A-Arandelle Wint-Winters. It's nice huh?" Elsa's eyes were beginning to water, but she closed her eyes and stopped her tears from falling.

_I will not cry, _she thought_, I'm gonna stay strong for you Anna. Just liked I promised._

The blonde touched the redhead's chin.

"If we have a baby boy I-m going to call him Eric. Unless you don't want to of course. You need to help me pick his name b-because I'm not going to change Delilah." she smiled and pressed her lips against Anna's.

"Eric Arandelle Winters. It sounds so sophisticated right?" she waited for an answer, she never got anything. Not a squeeze, not a smile, not a nod. She just stared at Anna's emotionless face, and even then, it was so beautiful.

"I like it. Baby, I promise you that when you open your eyes the first thing you'll see will be me, I'm never going to leave your side. I promise you." she made a cross over her heart with her right hand and raised her left.

"Can I sing to you? I have never sang to you and it kinda feels like the moment to do so." she grabbed the redhead's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go', when all those shadows almost killed your light," Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in so that she was whispering in to Anna's ear, "I remember you said 'Don't leave here a-alone' but all that's dead and-" she choked out, "gone and pa-passed tonight." she tried everything she could but she couldn't stop the warm tear from hitting the bed below.

She had to finish at least the first verse, is the least she can do after everything that happened that day, "just clo-close y-your eyes, the sun is going d-down. You'll be a-al-alright, no one can hurt you now." Elsa felt a knot forming in her throat.

"C-come mornin-" the tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks "morning light," , she buried her face in Anna's hair and cried for everything she had been holding back, but she wouldn't stop singing. She had to finish. She breathed in deeply, " Y-you and I'll b-be safe an-and sound."

At that moment she completly broke down and she shook violently from the sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't lis-listen to you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you! I'm s-" she saw the three cuts on Anna's arm.

"Anna! What have you d-done. Was this b-because of me?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

_She did try stupid, you completely ignored her._

"Please, please wake up! Baby! Honey please wake up! Please I'll do any-"

"What are you doing here?!"

Elsa turned around to see 2 nurses standing by the doorway.

"How did you get passed the double doors?"

The blonde's eyes widened, tears were still dropping from her chin.

"I- I had to s-see her!" she stood up and tried to look down on them. Her vision was blurry.

"You can't be here, it doesn't matter who you're trying to see. I'm gonna have to ask you to lea-"

"NO!" she did her best to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Don't make this more complicated honey, look, my name is Kai. This is-"

"I don't care about who you are! I'm not leaving my Anna's side!"

"Just leave her Gothel."

"B-but Kai! It's against the rules!"

That's the same nurse who told walked away and left her standing there in agony. That bitch.

"I said leave her! Now, go check umm," he looked at the pad he was holding, "go check Ms. Arandelle."

"Bu-"

"Now!"

"Alright," Gothel rolled her eyes and went on to check Anna's pulse. She reached into a little fridge besides the bed and changed the bag besides the redhead.

"What's that?" asked Elsa startled.

"It's morphine. For the pai-"

"I know what morphine's for, thank you."

"All done Kai, anything else she might need?"

"No. Now, leave the two ladies alone."

Elsa looked at Kai, he smile.

_Thank you_, mouthed the blonde.

He nodded and signal for Gothel to leave.

When the two were outside, she sat next to Anna again and reached for her hand. She rested it against her cheek and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it(:**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IT IN A PM OR THE REVIEWS. I SWEAR I WILL USE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR IDEAS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

**With love, **

**Some-Asshole**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**A/N chapters won't be this short. I promise. I just wanted to get this out of the way(:**

**With all the love my heart can possibly give,**

**Some-asshole**

* * *

Elsa woke up by someone shaking her slightly.

"Honey, you need to wake up. We're moving Ms. Anna to another room.."

"W-what?"

The blonde tried getting up, but her legs stopped working from sleeping on a chair. She collapsed and hit her jaw on the rails.

"Oh dear!" the nurse tried to pick the girl up, but Elsa's legs were still too shaky.

"Hold on. S-stop. I can get u-u-where's the t-trash can?!"

The nurse looked around and grabbed the trash can closest to her.

The blonde heaved the only thing in her stomach, acid.

Her throat burned and she kept heaving.

When she finished, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I-it burns!"

"Dear let me bring you some water." the nurse ran to the filter and filled a cup. She jogged back to the blonde and motioned for her to sit up.

"Drink this darling, slowly, slowly."

Elsa sighed and smiled, "thank you."

"No problem. That's what I'm her for." She walked towards Anna's bed and changed her morphine bag.

The redhead's monitor began beeping faster and faster.

"What's going on?!"

"It's a side effect of the morphine."

The monitor made beeped twice each second.

"Is that normal?!"

"Yes dear, of course."

The monitor beeped faster.

"What the fuck is happening?!"

"I-I don't know! She's going into some sort of shock." the nurse ran outside and Elsa could hear her calling for a doctor.

"Anna! Baby!" she took her hand between hers and brought it to her forehead, "Keep fighting Anna please. Please," she whispered.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare stop fighting! A NURSE! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"HURRY UP! Baby please stay with me baby! Baby please don't leave me baby! Anna!"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"SOMEBODY FUCKING HURRY!"

Elsa was hysterical, her sobs mixed with her words. Tears were wetting Anna's pillow, she heard the running footsteps coming from the hall.

The blonde was stroking Anna's hair, the tears ran rapidly down her cheeks.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

The same nurse came back with two more people and a guy wearing a white coat.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"PLEASE HELP HER!"

The nurses jogged the couple of steps that it takes to get from the door to the redhead's bed.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!"


End file.
